


She Belongs To Me

by Translationerror



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mental Instability, Minor Violence, Multi, Romance, Self-Harm, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Translationerror/pseuds/Translationerror
Summary: Saeran has been living with his twin for a year now. While he wants his relationship with his brother to become stronger he finds himself still lusting after MC even after she’s married his brother.His feelings are becoming almost uncontrollable when the unthinkable happens...





	1. Chapter 1

Life was cruel to those who are weak. That is how Saeran saw the world. At least that is how he once did, until he found her. The girl of his dreams that he lead into that apartment and had her infiltrate the RFA. Yet here he was a year later, watching her married to his brother when she should've been his. His jealousy raged within him every time he saw her kiss Saeyoung. Yet on the outside he remained as stone faced as ever, but under that blank expression he was screaming when he watched his brother’s hands on the woman he wanted. MC was always so nice to everyone, so he can't blame his brother for loving her and taking her for himself. 

While he sat on the couch trying to focus on a book he could hear MC and Saeyoung in the kitchen making breakfast, with all the giggles and kisses that usually involved. More flirting than cooking at some points. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her wrapped in his brother's arms laughing while kisses were peppered all over her neck and face. "I can't think with all your noise." Saeran said loud enough for the two of them to hear it. He stood up, closing his book loudly and leaving to go to his room. Saeyoung and MC listened as Saeran slammed his bedroom door. MC's cheeks started to flush as she realized she had forgot that Saeran was watching as her husband attempted to ravish her right in the kitchen. "Don't mind him MC." The warm voice of her husband tickled her ears as he spoke. She turned her attention back to the pancakes as they were starting to burn from neglect. Saeyoung let out a fake scream as he rushed to save the cakes.

Saeran smacked his head against the wall a few times, groaning as he tried to clear his mind of the image of MC. It wasn't working, and he was giving himself a headache. "That bastard doesn't know what he has..." He ran his fingers over his forehead, checking for blood and being pleasantly surprised the wall didn't give him a noticeable injury. even if his forehead made it out alright his chest still felt uncomfortably tight. This mixture of jealousy and rage was becoming annoying, but he knew there wasn't anything he could do about it other than get over himself and let his brother have her. A nagging voice at the back on his mind kept saying 'steal her' but he knew that would be stupid to attempt. MC was married to Saeyoung, that's not something you can easily get someone out of. Plus she loved his brother, nothing could change that, especially not someone as weak and pathetic as him.

"Saeran? If you're feeling alright breakfast is ready." MC's voice from behind his bedroom door rang is his ears, making him move instantly. He opened the door fast enough to make MC suspicious. Usually he won't come out for hours no matter how much they call at his door, but here he was, appearing in front of her the second she called. Under his bangs she could see a small bruise forming on his forehead. "Searan did you hit your head on something? It looks like you got hurt." She moved his bangs out of the way to examine the wound. Her fingertips so warm on his skin, making his face heat up. She was so close to him he could smell her shampoo still strong on her hair from her morning shower. Then the scent of his brother filled his senses, forcing him to pull away from her. "Don't worry about it." He muttered as he adjusted his bangs back to cover the mark. MC lowered her hand, remembering being told before that Saeran doesn't like to be touched. "If you're hungry you should come eat while its still hot." She said putting on a smile, hoping he would join them. He just rolled his eyes and started towards the kitchen where his brother stood holding out a plate of pancakes for him. 

MC and Saeyoung carried on as usual while Saeran pretended not to notice them. He was however hyper aware of every movement MC made, everything she said, how long it took her to chew each bite before swallowing. The thought occurred to him that most people don't keep track of that kind of thing, but if he kept it to himself no one could call him out on it. 

"Yo little bro, why do you keep side eyeing my wife?" Saeran felt a shiver run up his spine. He glared at his twin who was laughing and putting another fork full of pancake into his mouth. "Why would I look at her?" Saeran spat at his brother, his fork clanking against his plate as he dug into his own cakes. Saeyoung's eyes lit up, his twin had taken the bait. "Why would you? Look at her! She's perfect! A goddess among men! Those unworthy weep in her presence!" MC couldn't contain herself and broke out laughing at her husbands antics. Searan didn't even blink, he just shrugged, fork still i his mouth. "I guess that means I'm worthy of her since I'm not weeping." 

'What are you saying you fool!' His mind screamed at him. What was he doing? He knew his brother was just being stupid. Why did he engage? While his insides were regretting every life choice he has made to get to this point his outer shell remained stoic, trying to not let Saeyoung know he was getting to him. 

"Of course you're worthy! My brother is more than welcome to bask in the glory of my beautiful wife. Right MC? You wouldn't mind Saeran basking?" MC's cheeks turned pink. She just let off a nervous laugh. 

"I would do more than just bask in her." Saeran didn't process what just came out of his mouth. He heard it but didn't believe it was him. Saeyoung's fork fell from his fingers and onto the table. MC started to choke on what she was chewing. 

Saeran saw his brother go to stand up and it triggered his fight or flight response. He didn't feel like looking like a weakling in front of MC so the best bet was to run. His body bolted from his spot at the kitchen table and sped back to his bedroom, bracing himself up against the locked door in case his twin would try to break it down. He didn't say anything explicit but the intent was still easily understood. He cursed under his breath and looked at the wall he had been hitting his head on earlier. It was an enticing idea but he decided against it as his forehead was bruised enough. 

'You're an idiot. She belongs to you. Why are you letting your brother have her?' "Shut up..." He whispered to himself, pushing off the door and slowly dragging his feet as he closed himself up inside his bathroom. He turned the shower on and set the water to as hot as he could take. 

'Even if she wasn't married to him why would she want you? You're so thin and weak.' "Stop..." He knew talking to himself wouldn't stop his mind from racing and insulting him. He tried to distract himself with the scalding water. He looked down at his pale, thin form. After moving in with his brother he did eat healthier, more frequent meals, but even then he had trouble putting on weight. He wondered if MC would find him attractive if she saw him- 

"Quit thinking like that you pervert..." He spit out some water that got in his mouth as he talked to himself. He wished he could drown himself right now, his head pounding from how stupid he had been. Yet his body also felt hot, not just because of the scalding water he chose to punish himself with, but with arousal. He knew he was starting to get hard just thinking about MC seeing him naked, her clothes coming off soon after. Their bodies pressed together with heated passion-

“What am I doing?!” He snapped out of his delusion only to realize he had been touching himself to the thought of his brother’s wife. He turned the water off and snatched a towel off the rack, drying just his body, letting his hair stay flattened against his head and dripping. 

With a towel around his waist he returned to the wall and smacked his head into it. He had become thankful no one entered his room as the dent in the wall with chipping paint that was perfectly his height might tip them off to his new found hobby. Though the thought of MC coming into his room late at night for comfort-

“Make it stop!” He screamed grinding his forehead into the wall further. His bedroom door opened suddenly. He remembered locking it so how?

Saeyoung, with key in hand, smiling like an idiot. “I got worried when I noticed it was locked.” He dropped his smile and took note of his brothers appearance. Naked, towel loose around his hips, hair still wet, forehead dripping with fresh blood, and an erection. “You good bro?”

“Yes why do you ask?” Saeran responded as deadpan as ever, trying not to make this situation worse. Saeyoung’s brain was trying to process what he was looking at. He sighed and fully entered the room, closing the door behind him to be alone with his twin. “Are you really ok Saeran? If your prescriptions aren’t working we can find a new doctor or maybe-”

“No. I’m fine.” He didn’t want to talk about this now. This could wait for therapy. Saeyoung leaned against the door, not taking his eyes away from his brother who had started to wipe the blood off his forehead. “I’m not going to push you. But MC and I are worried ya know? If it gets bad you can let us know.” Those words were hot Saeran’s ears and made them burn. MC was worried? Was he causing her distress? The last thing he ever wanted was to hurt her or cause her any discomfort. 

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “Sure. Now get out.” His cold tone reached his brother, who just smiled and nodded. Saeyoung left and relocked the door with his key. Saeran was left alone with a pounding headache and a painful erection. It couldn’t hurt to get rid of it while thinking of her, no one would know. Maybe he was just thinking of someone who looked and sounded just like her… who was he kidding? He was obsessed.

Falling back into his bed he groaned and tans his hand through his damp hair, now red again just like it once was. Before Mint Eye, before everything. He twisted a lock of hair between his fingers before letting his arm drop limp onto the bed. “I can’t stay like this forever. I need to get over this.” He had told himself this before, and yet nothing has changed. Even after moving in with the married couple his heart still burned for someone he couldn’t have. 

He grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his head, weakly trying to smother himself. All he really succeeded in doing was passing out from the minor head trauma he inflicted onto himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Saeran's meltdown. To avoid any further complications he decided to just avoid MC. This was easier said than done as he lived in the same home as her. It was almost impossible for him to leave his room without seeing her. He was getting tired of having to stay locked in his room to avoid his own perverted mind.

A knock on his door snapped him out of his dissociation. His twins voice loud enough to sound clear through the thick door. "Saeran! Come say goodbye to me!" What? Why? He rolled off his bed and went to the door, cracking it open enough to check to see if MC was there, after making sure the coast was clear he fully opened the door. Saeyoung's dumb face and chipper attitude greeted him. "I'm going on a trip! I got some work to take care of so I'll be gone for a week!"

A week. Good. Having the bunker to himself would be nice. He could do so many things without having to worry about seeing MC. "Make sure you're nice to MC. She thinks you're mad at her with how distant you've been."

"Wait she isn't going with you?" Saeran's voice almost cracked. His twin gave him a confused look. "No. I'm going to be working the whole time and she would be bored. Besides, why should I leave you with the bunker all to yourself? You might throw a party." Saeran rolled his eyes getting his brother to laugh. "Look bro just be nice. I don't need her thinking you hate her."

"Yeah yeah, whatever... Be safe." Saeran closed his door on his brother.

Saeyoung knew his brother was still going through a lot. He knew that just a year of therapy couldn't reverse a lifetime of torment. He walked back to the living room to see his wife waiting by the door next to his bag. "Just a week right Saeyoung?" She pouted and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Less if I can manage it. I'll call you whenever I'm free. Don't go missing me too much." His smile always had a way of cheering MC up no matter what was happening. She nodded before having her lips captured in a warm kiss. Saeyoung reluctantly parted from her and headed out the door, reminding her how much he loved her before finally closing the door.

Saeran had been watching their little display from the kitchen. They hadn't noticed him practically

MC jumped back a bit once she noticed Saeran leaning against the counter watching her. She laughed once realizing he wasn't a ghost or intruder. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked trying to make his voice sound as disinterested as he could. She nodded and walked into the kitchen so they didn't have to talk across such a large gap. She leaned on the counter opposite him and sighed. "This isn't the first trip he's had to take. I'll be fine. I am a grown woman after all." Her smile was so warm he almost couldn't pay attention to what she was saying. "I know you are. I just don't want you to be acting all depressed around here."

"Thanks for your concern Saeran. I appreciate it." She had said his name so many times before but for some reason right now it caused his heart to start beating faster.

He swallowed loudly and averted his eyes from her. Instead focusing on the dishes on the dry rack. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He drank it to avoid talking to her. Saeyoung said to be nice to her, but how could he do that without also doing something stupid? He set the now empty glass on the counter, almost choking from how fast he drank. "Saeran have you been feeling ok?" Her voice was so smooth on his ears, he wanted to only hear her voice for the rest of his life.

He felt pressure on his shoulder and glanced over to see MC now standing in front of him, her hand resting on his shoulder, and her eyes fixed on his. "Your face is red. Do you have a fever? If you're sick you should be lying down."

If anyone could hear his heart beating they would probably think it was about to explode. "Go sit on the couch, I'll make you some soup."

"I don't need soup..." He muttered pushing off the counter and dragging his feet to the couch. As he flopped down he heard MC messing around in the kitchen. "Don't worry, I can take care of you."

Saeran was glad she couldn't see his face right now. He was sure he was smiling like an idiot just like his brother does. He threw his arm over his eyes and tried to focus on acting as normal as possible. His head was starting to ache just thinking about him saying something stupid in front of MC. ‘She’s going to realize your not sick. She’ll think you’re a liar.’

“Saeran? Did you fall asleep?”

Her voice caused him to shoot up. Not knowing she was so close he ended up knocking the bowl she was holding onto her, spilling the hot contents onto her shirt. MC screamed from the heat of the soup that was now seeping through her shirt. He snatched the bowl from her and set it on the coffee table, instinct took over him and he quickly pulled her shirt off to avoid her being burned any more. A red spot was already forming on her stomach from where the soup spilled. “Are you ok?” He threw the soup stained shirt on the floor and grabbed her shoulders, not taking his eyes off her burn. MC stepped back and covered her chest. It was then Saeran noticed something he hadn’t before, she was braless.

Despite the growing urge to scream, he kept his eyes firmly on hers. “Is it stinging? I have some burn cream in my bathroom. I can go get it.” Before he left he took his thin shirt off and handed it to her, hoping his face was still its normal color. Being shirtless in the living room with MC was the last place he saw himself. She took the fabric from him and he went to his bathroom. He dug through his first aid kit, trying to get the thought of her chest out of his mind. He knew just from looking at her she had breasts. She is a woman after all so of course, she has breasts. He’d be lying to himself if he said she never thought about them.

Unfortunate hardness aside he went back into the living room and handed her the cream. She lifted his shirt she was wearing just enough to expose the burn and started to apply the cream to the reddened skin. He shifted awkwardly as he watched her. “I’m sorry. I hope it doesn’t hurt too much.” She shook her head and put the cap back on the cream. “I’ll be fine. It doesn’t look too bad. I’m sure it’ll be healed in no time.” She put on a smile and he looked away, not wanting to get caught up in his feelings.

He glanced back at her to see that through the thin fabric of his shirt her nipples were visible. At first, he wondered if when he wore it his were just as easily noticeable. Then he quickly realized he was staring. It might have been his headache or pent-up aggression, but he moved without thinking. He leaned over her sitting form, pinning his arms to either side of her and leaning in close to her ear. “You look beautiful.” He could hear her start to talk but didn’t process anything she said. His mouth went to her neck, kissing and biting softly. A small moan broke from lips, snapping Saeran out of his trance.

He pushed himself back, looking down at her blushing face. “I-I’m so sorry… I just…” He couldn’t think. He didn’t know what to say, so he ran to his room and shut the door, locking it. His breathing was rapid, and his dick was hurting from how constricted it was in his jeans. “Fuck what am I doing?” He glanced around his room, not sure what he was looking for. His head was still pounding and now his chest was aching as well. ‘You idiot you had a chance! She was practically begging for more!’

“No… She wasn’t. She’s my brother’s wife…” He fell to his hands and knees, unable to stay standing from how dizzy he had become. ‘If you won’t take this opportunity I will!’ No. He can’t let himself get lost in his desire. He can’t hurt MC or Saeyoung. He held back a scream as he felt his head was going to explode.   
A knock on his door drew his attention through the ringing in his ears. “Saeran? Are you ok? It sounded like you fell.” He tried to fight his own impulses and lost. He was soon on his feet, with his door open. “Were you worried?” His usual disinterested look was gone. He knew he was smirking, and the way he was leaning on the door frame felt wrong. His still shirtless body now lightly sweating from his panic attack. MC looked worried. The look on her face only making his heart beat harder. “Well, you were just acting kind of weird back there. I just want to make sure you’re doing ok…” She was blushing. He noticed a small bruise forming on her neck. He made that, she’s marked by him now. Saeyoung hardly gives her hickies that are noticeable.

“I’m fine, however, I’m more worried about you.” He ran his fingers over the hickey, getting her to shiver. His eyes darted down, noticing her nipples had hardened. “MC… Your cheeks are red.” His voice was more steady than his heartbeat. MC covered her cheeks and looked away from him. “Well if you’re ok I should probably leave you be.” She said about to turn away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, stepping back into his room and slamming the door. “Wait, I think I did get hurt when I fell. Maybe you should take a look at me to make sure I’m ok.” He could see her breathing become heavy, and when her eyes locked with his he could see desire. Something triggered him to snap back into his normal mindset.

“MC… Is something wrong?”

Her head dropped. Concern pushed his desire away. She has never acted like this before, even when Saeyoung was away. “It’s just been so long since we… I feel so…” Her body trembled some. He stepped back so he could see her face, tears dropping from her eyes. “MC?” He wiped at her tears. “Hey if something is wrong… I can listen. Trust me I’ll keep my hands to myself.” Her sniffled stabbed at his heart. He took her to his bed and sat her down. He sat next to her and rubbed her lower back for a moment before she was able to talk again. He then put his hands in his lap and let her talk to him.

“I know this may be too much information but, Saeyoung has been sort of… Distant.” Really? He saw them at the front door. Was that what distance was? “We still have a lot of sex but that's all it is now. He feels like he’s just doing it to get off. Then after he finishes he just goes back to working or falls asleep.”

“Wow. I expected him to want to cuddle and stuff…” He didn’t think about his brother’s after sex habits much but that was an assumption of his. “It’s not just sex though… He’s only affectionate when he wants to be. He also keeps working, more than he used to. I feel like he might be getting tired of me… Sometimes I wonder if he might cheat on me…” She sighed and leaned onto Saeran. “I honestly don’t think he’s doing anything business related on this trip…” She said with a quivering voice. Saeran felt his chest tighten. The thought that his brother would do anything to make MC feel unwanted or unloved…

He hated breaking promises, but he couldn’t keep his hands to himself anymore. He took her chin and tilted it up, pressing his lips to hers, savoring the feeling and taste of her. He expected her to push away, or slap him or do anything at all. Yet instead she melted into him.

He remembered back when he was still with Mint Eye. When he first found MC. When he first contacted her. He watched her so often. He loved her even before Saeyoung met her. She should have been his from the start. If Saeyoung wasn’t going to cherish her, he would.


	3. Chapter 3

His sleep had been interrupted by a strange sensation next to him. With his tired eyes slowly opening he saw a mass of hair in front of him. His arm lazily draped over a warm object. He didn’t remember having any pillows like this. As the sleep cleared from his mind he began to put the pieces together. MC was here, in his bed, cuddled up against him. Here he was being the big spoon to the woman he loves, something he never thought he was going to be able to experience. He moved his head closer to hers, able to smell her hair from his new position. Her scent was intoxicating, especially now that Saeyoung’s smell was no longer mixed in. Instead, he was picking up hints of his own scent on her. Sleeping in his bed covered her in it and he was pleased by this. 

MC shifted slightly, a small whimper escaping her lips. Saeran pulled her in closer and kissed the back of her head. If she was starting to have a bad dream he would do anything he could to try and shoo it off. He kissed the back of her head again, causing her so mumble something. “Saeyoung…” She whispered before suddenly turning over to face Saeran. Her eyes remained closed but her hand moved to his head, playing gently with his hair. He wanted to correct her. Tell her that he wasn’t his brother. 

He could never be like his brother. Though they were almost identical in appearance, Saeyoung was always more manly and handsome. Even when Saeran became well versed in hacking, Saeyoung still beat him. His brother even won the heart of the only woman he’s ever loved. He could feel his heart start to pound with jealousy. 

Before he could get lost in his own negativity a warm sensation covered his lips. MC’s lips were so soft, it pulled every negative feeling from his mind and filled it with unimaginable love. She pulled away, her sleepy eyes finally open. It took her a moment to realize who she was looking at. The mint colored eyes staring back at her tipped her off. She started to remember the previous night.

She had cried in Saeran’s arms for most of the night. He consoled her as best he could, peppering kisses on her face and neck while he did so. She knew it was wrong to enjoy the embrace of another man so much, but the thought of her husband doing the same made her want this small revenge. 

“I should call Saeyoung…” her voice was dry from just waking up. She pulled away from him and left the bed. Saeran didn’t remember her falling asleep in just his shirt and her underwear. This was a sight he could certainly become accustomed to.

He could hear her pacing in the living room. She had said she was making a call but she hadn’t said anything yet. He glanced at his phone to see it was past noon. If she was calling his brother he surely would answer at this time of day. Even if he was busy his paranoia would cause him to answer if MC or Saeran’s name lit up the screen.

Saeran got out of bed, not caring enough to put on pants. MC has already seen him in his boxers now, no need to be shy. He caught a glance at himself passing a mirror. His arm tattoo catching his eye. He hated it now, everything it represented. He snatched a shirt out of his closet and quickly put it on, tugging the sleeve to make sure it covered the black pattern on his bicep. 

As he entered the living room MC was dialing on her phone. Her face read as concerned. “I’ve called him twice and he didn’t pick up. Do you think he’s hurt?” Her voice was so pitiful, the sound of desperation clawing through her worry. She put the phone to her ear, eyes widening as someone picked up on the other end.

Saeran studied her face closely. Waiting for any sign of what was going on. “Who is this?” She asked into the phone. Her voice lost its desperate tone and soon changed to anger. Saeran’s hand balled into a fist, his instinct telling him something awful was about to happen. MC threw her phone down, the screen shattering as it made contact with the ground. 

She dropped to her knees, unable to keep herself standing after the blow she had just received. “What the hell happened?” Saeran asked pulling her back up, trying to keep her away from the small specks of broken phone glass that had scattered around them. 

MC was shaking. Tears had started to leave her eyes as she spoke. “A woman answered…”

"Maybe it's a secretary or someone holding his phone for him while he's in a meeting." Why was he trying to defend this? MC wasn't one to jump to conclusions. She was always so trusting of everyone and willing to give them the time they needed to give her all the details. The fact that she was always so patient with him despite his usual cold attitude made his feelings even stronger. It also made him feel bad about constantly pushing her away. 

"Sae...ran..." She was sniffling, wiping at her eyes so much that her eyelids were turning red. 

He held onto her tightly, wrapping his fingers around her hair keeping her head pressed to his chest. He prayed in his head that his heart would remain still for the moment. He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt. Her hands had gripped onto the fabric of his shirt tightly. "MC... It's going to be alright." She just responded with a crying wail of pain. He could feel his own heart shattering seeing her this hurt. 

He picked her up like a bride, although this was not the situation he thought he would be in when he would hold her like this. Even though he considered himself weak he was able to carry her with little effort. Though he only took her back to his bedroom which wasn't too far from the living room. 

After setting her down on his bed and left the room to clean up the small bits of glass left behind from her outburst. He made sure to get all of it to avoid her stepping on it later.Cautiously, he picked up her phone. The screen was completely shattered. The time and date were almost unreadable through the cracks. Yet he did notice she had two missed calls from Saeyoung and Zen had been trying to contact her through the messenger app. Jealousy surged through him for a second thinking of how obvious the actor was in his feelings toward MC. However, now was not the time to be worrying about other men.

‘My brother hurt her. He doesn’t deserve her.’ Saeran set her phone down and rubbed his temples. His headache was starting to come back. Today was a therapy day and he missed his appointment. MC was more important to him than his own mental well being.

He left her phone on the coffee table and went back to his room to find MC still crying. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back, hoping it would comfort her some. “Am I not good enough?”

Her voice ripped through his heart. His hand that had been rubbing small circles on her back stopped moving. She turned over and locked eyes with him, tears still falling from hers. Saeran could feel his throat start to close in on itself as he tried to find some words. “A-anyone who has the opportunity to be yours… is the luckiest person on earth. No one who would betray you deserves to have your heart.” He watched her move in closer. His mind silent as her lips pressed against his. He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her, holding her close as the kiss became more passionate. Her tongue trailing over his lips, asking for him to let her have more. There was no way he could say no to her.

She tasted like tears but also sweetness. He had fallen out of practice when it came to kissing this way, but she was dominating the moment, leaving him no time to try and pass his tongue into her mouth. He knew she needed this, but he wasn’t going to let her do all the work. He easily leaned her back onto the bed, leaving his body hovering over hers with their mouths still connected. His knee between her legs. She hadn’t had a chance to put on pants yet today. His shirt she was wearing had started to ride up, revealing her stomach. He couldn’t help but run his hands along her side, taking note of the way her body curved. 

As their mouths disconnected their eyes met. His cold mint eyes searching hers for something other than sorrow. What he saw was lust.

His bedroom door flew open, Saeyoung panting and stumbling into the room. “MC I’m so sorry you don’t understand I-” silence. MC’s attention shot over to her husband. Saeran refused to take his eyes off of her.

“What the hell are you doing with my wife!?”


	4. Chapter 4

The air in the room was heavy. Saeran could feel his brother's gaze digging into the side of his head. The younger twin reluctantly pushed away from MC, allowing her to rush off the bed to her husband. 

Her hands were balled into fists as she confronted the tall redhead. "Who was that woman who answered your phone?" Saeyoung scoffed at her question. "You're really going to ask me a question like that when I just walked in on you under my brother? With no pants on!" MC tugged the shirt she was wearing down some, trying to cover herself. "W-well if you're going to cheat why should I just stay home and wait for you to decide to come back to me?!"

Saeran was getting uncomfortable fast. Their yelling was starting to cause a pounding in his head. If he could leave the room he would, but this was his bedroom and the door was blocked by the fighting couple. 

"MC this is crazy! You know I'd never cheat on you!"

"Let me smell your shirt." She was standing her ground well for someone who looked so timid. Saeyoung took a step back, causing suspicion to rise within Saeran. 'He's not letting her smell him. He's guilty of something. If he betrayed her they'll get a divorce and-' Saeran tried to shut his mind up. 

MC and Saeyoung were at a standstill. She was trying her best to control her emotions but it was obvious by her shaking that she was about to break. "Tell me who that woman was..." Saeyoung didn't answer. He looked over his wife to his brother. Their eyes locked. Saeran was just as curious as MC was about the mystery voice that answered the call. Saeyoung returned his gaze to his wife. "Vanderwood-" 

"Bullshit." Saeran cut him off. MC let out a frustrated grunt. "I know what they sound like! They've answered your phone before! This wasn't Vanderwood!" Saeyoung's expression only conveyed annoyance. He had been backed into a corner. Metaphorically and literally. Saeyoung threw his hands up. “I’m not doing this. Neither of you has any ground to stand on.” MC rolled her eyes at her husband. 

“Just tell the truth.” Saeran’s voice was hushed but still very much heard by his brother. Saeyoung pushed himself past MC and grabbed his twin by the collar of his shirt, pulling him from the bed and almost lifting him off the ground. “Why don’t you tell me what you were doing on top of my wife?” Saeran couldn’t help but chuckle. 

‘What a dumb face. He looks so stupid right now. He knows what I was doing. If he hadn’t come in I would’ve-’ Pain. Facial pain. Did Saeyoung just… Hit him? Saeran was now on the floor, cheek swelling. The taste of blood was filling his mouth. His mind was screaming with rage. His vision was starting to blur from the anger clouding all his senses. 

“Someone’s pent up for just coming home from a mistress.” 

Pain shot through his abdomen. A swift kick to the stomach knocked the air out of him. Saeran’s eyes, through blurry vision, could see Saeyoung completely taken over by rage. MC screamed something at Saeyoung and grabbed him. Saeran could feel his body getting heavier. He wasn’t going to let himself pass out from something like this. He was stronger than that. 

MC had dragged Saeyoung out of the room. The quiet was a welcomed change as his head felt like it was going to split open. Shakily, he got to his feet knowing that his stomach was already starting to bruise. Cursing under his breath he stumbled into his bathroom and caught himself on the sink. He peeled his shirt off over his head and examined his stomach to see his pale skin slowly being taken over by black and purple tones. Sighing he turned on the faucet and let the cold water run for a moment before splashing it on his face and running his wet hands through his red hair. He looked at himself in the mirror. His mint eyes staring back at him. He couldn’t help but compare his face to his brother. Pinpointing the parts that were the same. 

From in the bathroom, he heard a door slam on the other side of the bunker. Clearly, the fight was still going on outside of his room. ‘I need to do something about this.’ Tugging at his hair while he thought he pushed off of the sink and grabbed his shirt off the floor. He shook the excess water from his hair before leaving the bathroom and quietly moving down the hall, passing by the living room and right out the door. He could hear his brother shouting something at MC through their closed bedroom door. 

Saeran could feel his heart pulling him towards her. ‘How can he yell at her like that? Get in there and kill him.’ He smacked his sore cheek, sending pain through his face. He knew that wasn’t the best method to stop those thoughts, but with missing therapy and being a few days off his medication he needed to do something. 

He made it out of the bunker and went straight to the convenience store. His mind making a checklist of everything he needed. As he prowled the aisles grabbing hair bleach and an assortment of snack cakes he heard a somewhat familiar voice coming towards him. “Saeran? Hey is that you?” A hand came down on his shoulder causing his reflexes to kick in moving his legs to get him away from the sudden, unwanted contact. Saeran almost dropped what he was holding as he gained his footing. 

The silver-haired man in front of him seemed taken aback by the sudden reaction before bringing his hand to his face and sighing. “I’m sorry. I forgot you don’t like being touched. Please forgive me ok?” Zen gave him an apologetic smile. Saeran kept a straight face and nodded, hoping to end this interaction as quickly as possible. Zen glanced down at the items Saeran was holding. “Planning on changing your hair? Is that bleach? Are you trying to look like me?” Zen chuckled and tried to read the expression his friend’s brother was making.

Saeran was not short. He kept repeating that in his mind. Yet here he was being literally looked down on by some silver haired freak. After inhaling sharply Saeran managed to speak, albeit softly. “No. I have to go.” Saeran turned away, trying to walk as normal as possible so no one would notice he was screaming inside. 

After leaving the convenience store Saeran could hear Zen yelling. “Hey, Saeran! Hold up!” He really didn’t want to, but despite his better judgment he stopped walking and let the actor catch up to him. Zen seemed pleased that he was able to get the aloof man to stop for him. “Is everything ok? MC had messaged me... “

“She did?” His interest was peaked. “Yeah. She seemed worried about something. She wouldn’t give me all the details though.” Saeran knew that MC was always messaging Zen. What they always talked about he never really wanted to know. ‘She likes him more than you. Look at him!’ He tried to shut out the voice in his head. Zen startled walking, motioning for Saeran to follow. For some reason he moved alongside him, matching the pace of the taller ‘Fuck him for being so tall’ man. Zen spoke quietly “I’ve gotten the feeling that something is going on with Saeyoung.” he glanced down at Saeran who was still looking forward as if he wasn’t listening at all. “From how swollen your cheek is I’m guessing something is wrong.” 

Saeran had forgotten the punch he took, his hand shot up to cover the bruised cheek. Zen shook his head and stopped walking, causing Saeran to stop and look at him. “I know we aren’t close. We don’t have to be. But… if something happens to MC I won’t hesitate to kick in all those doors and get her out of there.” Zen said as his red eyes narrowed. Saeran turned on his heel and started walking back home. “She’s going to be fine. I’ll make sure of that.” He said hoping the actor had heard him.

After making it home he planned on going straight back to his room when he noticed that the bunker was strangely quiet. He put his bag on the coffee table and quietly made his way to Saeyoung and MC’s room. He put his ear to the door, nothing. He pushed away from the door and decided to check the office where Saeyoung spent most of his time. The door was open and he could see the glow of the monitors lighting up the room. Saeyoung was leaned back in his chair, his fingers typing slower than Saeran could believe. 

“What do you want?” Saeyoung’s voice startled his brother. Saeran slipped inside of the room and closed the door behind him. His brother didn’t even turn to look at him, eyes fixed on the screen. Saeyoung sighed and slammed his fist on the desk, making Saeran jump. “It was a mistake…”

“What?”

“I didn’t want to hurt her… I never thought I would be so stupid…” Saeyoung cupped his head in his hands. The younger twin could feel his heart rate start to increase. ‘A confession! Not so high and mighty now, are you? You never deserved her!’ He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to focus. He took a deep breath before addressing his twin. “So you did cheat?”

“Yes…”

Saeyoung turned to face his brother, tears running down his cheeks. Saeran felt no sympathy, his face and stomach still in pain. His legs moved before he could think straight. 

‘Kill him kill him kill him kill him!’ 

Saeran punched his brother so hard it knocked him out of his chair. A few shards of glass from his brother’s ridiculous glasses got stuck in his knuckles as the lenses shattered upon impact. Saeyoung accepted the hit, his emotions not allowing him to fight back. Saeran stood over his brother. He slammed his foot down onto his brother’s chest and twisted his heel, causing Saeyoung to wince. “You never treated her right. Always putting her in danger. With bombs, and dragging her into mint eye. You didn’t deserve to marry her.” Saeran took his foot off his chest and growled. “If I wasn’t so committed to this rehabilitation thing I would splatter your brains into your keyboard. But… I wouldn’t want MC to see that kind of mess.” 

Saeyoung continued to sob, starting to hiccup from it. His eyes looked lifeless. MC probably said something to make him like this. It was clear nothing Saeran had done had really registered to him. Saeran grabbed his brother by his jacket’s collar and pulled him in close to his face. “You had your chance, and now you blew it.” The corners of Saeran’s mouth turned up into a devilish smirk. “She always belonged to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this fic, I have a tumblr where I take requests for one shots and the like. exact-translation.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

The burning chemical smell that permeated the air was one Saeran never got used to. He had bleached his hair for years and yet every time his nose acted like it had never smelt something like this before. He scrubbed his head under the cold running water trying to get all of the goop out. He could tell from the hair in front of his eyes that the bleach didn’t make all of his hair white. Light pink clumps of hair still mocked him. He couldn’t fully get rid of his unfortunate genetics. He was secretly thankful his eyes had permanently changed to the light blue-green they were now. 

‘I want to look as little like that bastard as possible. He went out of his way to ruin his marriage… Hurt MC...’ He groaned, not wanting to think about the situation anymore as it made his headache. 

However, he wasn’t helping his headache by scrubbing his scalp so aggressively. He shut the water off and dried his hair with a towel, hoping it came out looking half decent. He pulled the towel from his head and looked in the mirror. Still a lot of pink but overall white enough. He had taken his shirt off to avoid getting bleach on it, which was a mistake he had made far too many times. He hated seeing himself shirtless. His entire body disgusted him for how weak it looked. His eyes traveled down to his tattoo. He had designed it himself. Rika was so happy when he showed the fresh tattoo off to her, despite the small specks of blood still coming off it. He was only nineteen when he got it, and not in the best place mentally. He traced the black pattern with this fingers. 

He glanced over his shoulder and his face. Disgust welling up inside him from his appearance. After over a year of being away from mint eye, he had to go and do this to himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to rid his mind of those memories. A knock at his bathroom door pulled him out of his trance. He remained frozen, hands gripping the sink. If Saeyoung was out there he knew he'd be in for another swift hit. While the swelling in his cheek had gone down there was still a small bruise left from the impact. His stomach got the worst of it. The skin from right above his pelvis to his ribcage was like an aurora borealis of black, purple and a sickly green. He hoped Saeyoung had marks just as bad on him now.

Another knock. However, it wasn't a strong one, not demanding entrance or trying to break the door down. This couldn't be Saeyoung at the door. 

Saeran cracked the door open just enough to see MC standing there, her eyes looking at the floor. It was easy to tell that she had been crying by how red her eyes were around the edges. She seemed so small, so beaten down by everything. Yet even at this moment and seeing her at her weakest, his heart beat full of love for her.

'Hold her you airhead!'

His body moved before he could process his own thoughts. Skinny arms flinging around her body and drawing her in close so fast she didn’t have time to react. The chemical smell radiating off of his hair didn’t even phase her as she rested her head on his chest. He hoped she wouldn’t look up and see him in this state. 

 

‘What’s she going to think when she sees what you did to yourself? She’ll think you’re crazy! Why would she leave a cheater to be with a manic idiot like you?!’

Pushing his own mental imbalance out of his mind he focused solely on her. She came to him, crying, looking for him for comfort. His heart started to flutter, making him feel bad for being so happy during her time of need. “Saeran…” Her voice was shaking. Even if her tears had stopped the aftershock of sobbing lingered with her. Last night Saeran had a confrontation with his brother. Hopefully, she wouldn’t be too mad at him for his actions. 

Her fingers made their way to his still damp hair, twirling the locks between them. He leaned into it, this was a new feeling for him. His hair had never been played with by anyone other than himself, and never this gently. His eyes almost started to roll back when the woman in front of him spoke again.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt what you were doing-“ He stopped her by placing a finger over her lips. His mouth curled into a soft smirk, communicating perfectly to her that he didn’t mind her presence at all. MC looked away from him, glancing down at the floor for a few moments before separating herself from him. “Saeran… What happened between you and him last night?” Her eyes glanced towards the direction of Saeyoung’s office. He swallowed hard and moved past her to go to his closet and get a shirt. “What he did is unforgivable, MC. Plus after what he did to me…” He gestured to the bruises on his stomach and then sighed. “I won’t apologize to him if that's what you’re asking.” His voice was firm. MC shifted her weight from leg to leg, biting her lower lip as if she was trying to think of what to say. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over her body, taking in every aspect of her when his eyes paused on her hands. They looked different today. 

Without getting what he had gone to the closet for he swiftly moved back over to her and took her hands in his, holding them up so he could examine them more. MC was surprised at how fast and quietly he could move. She hardly noticed him come towards her until he made contact with her hands. His thumb caressed her palm as he tried to figure out what had happened. He had memorized every one of her features down to the last detail. “Are you looking for my ring?” 

‘It’s gone… She took her ring off… Does that mean something? She takes it off for cooking and washing dishes… I’m sure she takes it off to bathe but I can’t confirm that.’ He used his thumb to trace over the spot where her wedding ring would have been. She looked at him wide-eyed before moving her hands away. “I actually wanted to talk to you about this…” She trailed off walking over to his bed and sitting down. While the desire to pin her down to the mattress was beating at the back of his mind he remained stone-faced and leaned against the wall in front of her. He knew if he sat beside her he would want to hold her, and now was not the time. 

It took her a few moments to collect her thoughts before she exhaled and closed her eyes. “Saeyoung and I… Will be taking a break. I’m not sure for how long or if we will… Remain together. I’m going to be staying with Zen until this all gets figured out.” There was a heavy silence between them. If she was leaving the bunker she would be away from him. Now that he has made it abundantly clear how he really feels for her this must be twice as hard for her to tell him. She couldn’t look at him. The way she was acting made it seem as if it wasn’t Saeyoung she was leaving, but him instead. His head felt like it was pulsing, the other half of him screaming at him to tie her down and keep her in this room with him. He ran his fingers through his hair and tousled it some, the last bit of water shaking off. There were a lot of things he wanted to say. Somehow his mouth just wouldn’t open to let him. “Saeran I-”

His speed startled her again. His hands were pressing into the bed by her hips, his body preventing her from standing up. His head resting on her shoulder with his nose brushing against her neck. “MC… Don’t leave…” He cursed himself for not being able to articulate more. His hands balled into fists, gripping the blanket tightly. “Don’t leave me…” This wasn’t his place. No brother in law should be acting like this. He was acting like a child. ‘Pathetic… Be a man!’ His mind screamed at him. His shaking hand let the blanket go and moved to gently sit on her hip. He was sure she could feel his hand trembling but hoped she would ignore it. 

“How long had you been watching me?” Her voice drew his full attention. He straightened up so he could look into her eyes. “What do you mean?” He asked, needing more context. “You messaged me and sent me to that apartment. But leading up to that day I felt like I was being followed… Were you-”

“A few months.” He didn’t want her to keep going. Memories he hated started to bubble up inside him. She nodded then placed her hand on his cheek. “You’ve been watching me from the start huh… I’m sorry everything turned out like this.” Her words were making his heart hurt more. He needed her to stay, preferably without locking her in here… He closed his eyes, for once listening to the voice in his head that had been screaming. He cupped her cheeks gently, pressing his lips to hers. He was unsure what reaction he would get. Her body tensed up for a second before relaxing fully into him, her arms wrapping easily around his neck. “Don’t apologize.” He spoke with his lips hovering on hers. He softly kissed her before leaning back. “Please stay with me.” He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. Her breath caught in her throat. He wanted to convince her to stay. Or maybe… 

‘Steal her. Take her somewhere that stupid hacker won’t be able to find her! She’ll be yours and only yours forever!’ No. That’s impractical. Possibly illegal. He gently kissed her lips “Let’s go together. I don’t want to be here if I can’t be near you.” He laced his fingers with hers, hoping she felt enough for him to agree. She watched him for a moment, his eyes not leaving hers. It was clear that she was thinking, knowing this would be branching paths in her life. To run off with him, or go alone, maybe even try to make up with Saeyoung. 

The silence was making him scream inside. He needed her to agree. He wouldn’t hesitate to grab her stuff and take her as far away from this place as she wanted to be. Her warm lips made contact with his. “Saeran… Let’s go.”

 

“Wait really?” He could feel a smile creep onto his face. She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her. “Let’s go now.” Saeran said peppering kisses over her neck. She giggled, trying to wiggle out of his grip. “If you really want to leave now you need to get off of me!” She said through playful laughs. Saeran shrugged and freed her, getting off the bed along with her. She kissed his cheek and left the room, saying she was going to pack her things. 

Saeran stood in the middle of his room, alone now. Confused he glanced around hoping to find answers. ‘Are you really doing this? Are you going to steal your brother’s wife?’ He groaned and gripped his head. Pain surged through him and he ran to his usual spot and slammed his head into the wall. “Does she really feel the same about me?” 

‘No. She’s using you.’ He ground his head into the wall, trying to shut his doubt out. ‘She’ll never love you. You’re too fucking weak.’ He slammed his head into the wall one more time before silence finally graced his mind. He wiped the blood from his forehead and stuffed a few clothes in a small backpack. Even if she wasn’t going to love him forever, he was going to enjoy this short moment in his life. He walked out into the living room and leaned against the front door, waiting for MC. He heard shouting coming from the master bedroom. MC threw the door open, face red and breathless. Saeyoung’s voice could be heard screaming but it was unintelligible. Saeran put his arm around her once she got within range and pulled her in close. She was fighting back tears. “Let’s just get out of here.” She said rushing through the door with Saeran sticking close behind. 

Saeyoung ran out of the bedroom to see the door closing. Saeran looked back and locked eyes with his brother for a fraction of a second before the door fully closed. Saeyoung’s rage was building inside him. He wanted to run after them and slam Saeran’s face into the concrete. Instead, he punched the wall, his fist going through the drywall.

MC lead Saeran to her car and they rushed out of the bunker. Saeran looked behind him out the back window, half expecting to see Seayoung running after them. He sighed in relief and looked back to MC. She looked surprisingly sexy while driving. “Don’t worry Saeran. He won’t chase after me. At least I don’t think he will.” Her unsure tone made his stomach churn. “Hey MC?” 

“Yeah?”

“Doesn’t he own a gun?”

The car came to a sudden stop. “Are you suggesting he would kill himself?!” MC’s eye were wide, shock overcoming all of her. Saeran looked behind him again. “No. But he might kill me.”


	6. Chapter 6

Zen's face went from joy to confusion when he opened his front door. He was expecting just MC, but when he opened the door he saw the stoic Choi twin standing next to her holding her hand tightly. Zen leaned on the door frame and eyed the couple suspiciously. "MC, you have a lot of explaining to do." 

After about an hour of explanations, Zen was finally nodding in understanding. MC kept fidgeting while she spoke, trying to keep herself from crying again. Zen sighed and leaned back on the couch. "So if Saeyoung cheated on you isn't this..." He gestured to Saeran "Also cheating?" Zen finished. He had a point, and Saeran knew that. However, he felt zero remorse for his actions. He looked to MC who had folded her hands on her lap and kept her head down. She was radiating shame. 

A slapping sound caught Saeran's attention, making his head snap toward the sound. Zen had clapped his hands together before standing up. "Let's forget that bastard and drown your sorrows in some wine or maybe something stronger~" Zen's sing-songy statement and wink made MC giggle. She mimicked him by clapping her hands together the same way and stood up. "That sounds fun!" She looked down at Saeran who stiffened at the sudden eye contact. She gave him a reassuring look. "I know you don't drink. Don't worry I won't try to peer pressure you or anything." Her smile was warm and playful. "I might!" Zen shouted from his kitchen, laughing after he saw Saeran turn around to look at him. 

Zen had already had a few beers while MC explained her situation. He was far from drunk but he was starting to reach the point of 'tipsy' as they say. 

Saeran wasn't much of a drinker. While he was at mint eye he had the occasional glass of wine when Rika permitted it but he never enjoyed the taste. He remembered that Jumin looked offended when he said he didn't like alcohol, much less wine. Saeran watched as MC and Zen drank the red liquid and laughed. He couldn't hear what they were talking about but he felt bad he wasn't trying to contribute to the 'fun'. 

'He's hitting on her.' He shook his head, not wanting to be thinking like that right now. A blur of white pulled him back into the moment. Zen stood in front of him holding a glass of water. "Hey, you ok?" Zen held the glass out for him to take. Saeran hesitantly took the glass but didn't drink from it. He didn't want to reject Zen's hospitality considering he and MC will be staying here until they are able to... Something...

Saeran could feel his eyes start to unfocus. He had no idea what he was doing. He could have lived a fine life isolated in the bunker being supported by his brother. Saeyoung wouldn't force him to get a hard job. He would have food and shelter and contact with his only family member. 'So what's the next step?' He wishes he knew how to answer himself. 

Zen leaned up against the kitchen counter next to where MC was standing, pouring herself another glass of wine. "Is he ok?" Zen whispered to his friend. She poked her head out of the kitchen and looked at him. "Yeah, he's always like that. He's kind of... Inside his own head, I guess." She took a sip from her glass and looked back to Zen, his eyebrows tightly knit, signaling concern to her. Zen tried to find the right words, opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something. "MC, I remember when you and Seven brought him back. I'm not going to say he hasn't made a lot of progress but, do you think it's safe to be with him?" She nodded. "He isn't dangerous. Just troubled. Both him and Saeyoung have had a hard life. Saeran especially..." Zen just sighed and opened his fridge to pull out a six pack of beer. He opened one and drank it quickly, chugging the can then throwing the empty container into his trash can. "Let's just party and get over all of this." He said with a kind smile. MC finished her glass of wine and let out a contented sigh.

The night progressed easier than Saeran expected. He hadn't ever seen MC drink before. She was cute as she tried to chug a can of beer at the same speed as Zen, who seemed to have mastered the art. Saeran stuck to his glass of water, still mostly full from when Zen gave it to him three hours prior. He was slowly becoming more used to his surroundings as well as Zen. Out of all of the RFA members he got along poorly with him at first. Mostly because of his jealousy with how close MC was with him. "Who needs men anyway?!" MC declared as she slammed an empty can down. Zen laughed loudly and shook his head, his long hair now free from a ponytail and looking wild. The two of them kept alternating between statements and extreme laughter. Saeran felt like he was watching a tennis match, his head moving from side to side as he listened to them go on. He started to take a drink of water when

"So weren't you and Saeyoung trying for a baby?" Zen's loud statement caused a violent reaction in Saeran, his body sucking in air so fast that the water he was attempting to drink shot down his windpipe. He coughed and punched his chest, water from his throat pouring out of his mouth back into his cup. Zen looked at him like he was a sick dog. MC just sat there frozen, her eyes glazed over. Saeran couldn't focus on the fact he almost drowned on Zen's couch and instead the idea of MC being pregnant was causing him to panic, quietly, in a way no one would notice. 

Zen noticed. The actor looked at both of the frozen figures in front of him. He knew he had said something inappropriate. MC finally came back to reality and started to laugh softly. "Yeah... We did talk about it." Her voice was like a harpoon in Saeran's chest. Was that what she wanted? A family with Saeyoung? Truthfully he never thought of his brother as someone who would ever have a child. The sad look in MC's eyes told him everything he needed to know regarding her feelings about it. His heart was pounding hard enough for him to hear it reverberating in his ears. 

'There's no way she's going to be happy with you! She wants a family! There's no way for you to give her what she really wants!' 

"Zen!" Saeran's sudden loudness startled the actor, making him almost fall out of his chair. "Where is your bathroom?" His voice had gone back down to its normal softness. Zen pointed in the direction of the room in question and Saeran rushed off. His feet not making any sound against the hardwood floors. "How does he move so quietly?" Zen asked. MC shrugged "He's like a cat."

Saeran could hear sneezing from the other room. He shook his head, hoping to shake the ringing from his ears. 'What are you even doing right now? Just go back home and cry to your brother about how stupid and weak you are!' 

"No... I'm going to stay with her..." His mouth tasted like blood. He ran his finger along the inside of his cheek and pulled it back out to show crimson. He must have bit himself at some point. He looked at himself in the mirror, his mint eyes looking back at him. He was trembling and panting. 'Are you seriously having a panic attack right now?! Hahahaha!! You're such a weakling! Are you mad that your fake girlfriend wants to have your brother’s kid? I bet if she really did you’d go crazy! The look on your face is priceless! Hahaha!!' Saeran swung his neck back and threw his head into the porcelain sink, his head hitting the rim with such a force it caused his vision to go white. His face started to feel cold like all the warmth was retreating from his veins. Everything became hazy as he lost consciousness.

Loud banging, a deep voice calling his name, not MC's voice. His mind almost went back to reality before delving back into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the kudos and comments you all leave. It really makes me happy to know so many people are enjoying this. I’m so honored by all of your kind words.


	7. Chapter 7

The only light in the room was coming from the many monitors, most of which had been showing their screensavers for hours now. Saeyoung didn’t have it in him to care. He laid on the floor, playing with the ring she left behind. MC had run away and took his brother with her. His family had disappeared right in front of his eyes, and he couldn’t blame anyone but himself. He kept trying to justify his actions to himself. Trying to figure out a way to explain it to make it all seem like less of a big deal. It wouldn’t be an easy task but there had to be some way to show her he didn’t do it because he wanted to.

“Damn it all…” He said as he breathed out, emptying his lungs of air and trying to exhale the guilt out with it. Time was dragging as if he were trapped in purgatory. He heard a knocking sound at the door to the office. It didn’t sound like how MC would knock, so that means someone else had gotten into his home. Too bad he didn’t care.

The door opened and loud footsteps came closer to him before a hard heel of a boot pressed into his chest. “Good afternoon, Vanderwood.”

“It’s one in the morning, you ass.” They took their heel off him and crouched down to look in Saeyoung’s eyes. “She left huh?” Their question cause a shiver to run through his entire body. He turned to his side, avoiding eye contact and any other questions. “Come on Seven. Don’t be a child. Tell me what happened. I’m sure if we just explain it to her- without the classified details of course. She’ll understand. She always does.” They dug their middle finger into his shoulder blade to force him to turn over. They forgot that Saeyoung’s pain tolerance was higher than that. A small mumble came out of the redhead, causing Vanderwood to lean in. “You saying something?” They asked trying to get closer.

Long fingers shot towards them, wrapping around their neck and forcing them backward and onto the floor. The impact almost knocking the wind out of them. Saeyoung straddled them, hands wrapped around their neck, a fraction away from squeezing their windpipe. “You made me do it… You forced me to fuck her!”

“It was part of the job Seven! Lives were on the line! Our lives!” Vanderwood struggled under his weight trying to force the disturbed man off of him. The look in Saeyoung’s eyes didn’t make it seem like he was really willing to kill them, he had to be running off a few hours of sleep and clearly hadn't eaten. If anything did go down it would be easy to overpower him. For now, it was best to let the man vent.

______________________________________________

 

'My head hurts... My body feels heavy...' Saeran opened his eyes to see a concerned MC hovering over him, dabbing a wet cloth to his forehead. "Saeran!" Her eyes lit up once she noticed he was awake. The sound of footsteps rushing towards him caught his attention. He noticed Zen appear in his peripheral. "Oh thank god! I thought he was going to die in my house." MC elbowed Zen in the side and then helped Saeran sit up. His head was throbbing but this time not from his thoughts. This time it was a concussion. 

He looked at the cloth MC had been wiping his head with to see a large amount of blood soaked into the fabric. He reached up and felt his forehead, immediately coming into contact with the small gash from where his head made contact with the sink. "Did you slip?" MC asked watching him flinch after touching his injury. Saeran just nodded, not wanting to tell her and Zen that he was hearing voices and decided it would be beneficial to give himself brain damage. 

Zen let out a relaxed sign. "I'm just happy you didn't get too hurt. Although, maybe we should take you to a hospital-"

"No!" Saeran hurt his throat with the sudden sharp sound that erupted from his throat. MC and Zen jumped at his reaction. MC took his hands and helped him sit up. She remembered how uncomfortable he was being in that kind of environment for so long. "Let's get some rest." She said massaging the backs of his hands with her thumbs. 

Zen checked the time on his phone and groaned. "I'm going to go for a quick run and then head to bed. I have rehearsal today."

"Today?" MC asked tilting her head slightly. Zen nodded and turned his phone around so she could see the time. 2:05 AM. Something else caught her and Saeran's attention. Three missed calls from Saeyoung and a ton of texts. MC looked away from the screen and Zen stuffed the phone into his pocket. "You two be good. I’m not happy about leaving a man and woman alone together in my house, but I trust that with an injury like that he won’t be trying anything. See ya soon!” Zen sang the last part of his sentence before closing the door.

“Tell me what really happened in there.” MC kept her voice low as she spoke. Saeran jumped a bit, not fully knowing how to respond to her demand. She slowly climbed onto his lap, straddling him in a way he had only ever fantasized about. Yet at this moment her eyes were full of concern and sadness. Her soft hands caressed his jaw before traveling through his hair, which was now the consistency of straw from all the products he had used to get it as white as he did. ‘Conditioner can’t fix everything.’ He suddenly was overwhelmed by how self-conscious he was. Her gaze, however, was unwavering.

“I uhh… I’m sorry, MC.” He gripped her hips to prevent his hands from shaking. “I just can’t…”

“He’s back isn’t he?” She could see it. She was fully aware that his other side was fighting in the back of his mind for dominance. “MC I’m so sorry. I promise on my life I won’t let him out. I won’t let him hurt you… I won’t let myself hurt you.” He could feel tears start to fill his eyes and threaten to spill over. 

‘What a cry baby. How pathetic you are to whine like this in front of her. You’re no man. You can’t please her with your tears, you useless coward!’ Saeran’s hand left her hip and came to his head. He tugged on his hair some, hoping the pain would quiet the voice down. However, pain shot through his hand. MC had slapped it away from his hair with enough force for the skin to start turning red. Before he could even try to mutter an apology her mouth was over his. Swallowing anything he might have tried to say. Her arms snaked around his neck as she continued to kiss him. Now red hand firmly back on her hip he closed his eyes and opened his lips, letting her tongue slide into his mouth. A warm sensation filled his chest as the taste of her filled his mouth. Unconsciously, he thrust his pelvis up, grinding on her for a brief second. Her lips left his and a soft moan slipped out of her. 

‘She’s choosing me…’ the thought excited him further. His heart had started pounding hard enough that he was convinced she could hear it, that had to be why she was smiling at him that way, pink around her cheeks and lidded eyes. “Saeran… you’re blushing.” She wasn’t laughing, her voice was laced with something, not humor, was it, love? 

Her soft thumb ran along his cheekbone. He assumed that where the blush was hiding just out of his sight. She leaned in and kissed him again. Harder but sweeter. Now she tasted less like worry and more like sweetness like her lips were made of caramel melting onto his.

She looked back at him, blushing and panting. “MC, if Zen comes back and sees us like this he’ll kill me.” He didn’t want to say that, but he also didn’t want to do this here. Not on Zen’s couch with a fresh head wound. Despite his arousal, he forced himself to calm down. She nodded and slid off of his lap and onto the couch, getting him to lay down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “Get some rest MC. I have an idea of somewhere we can hide… we can leave tomorrow.” She just hummed in response. He knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to fall asleep right now with his injury yet he was content watching her as she dreamt.

______________________________________________

Vanderwood had tied the redhead to a rolling desk chair and dragged him into the living room. They sat on the arm of a chair and tried to fix their hair using their phone as a mirror. Saeyoung stopped struggling a long time ago and was now hanging his head in defeat. “Look Seven, I didn’t want to do that mission at all. But you and I both know the prime minister’s wife wasn’t that into me. You, on the other hand, are a different story.”

Saeyoung only agreed to this mission to dig up dirt on the prime minister, his father. It would be a lie to say he didn’t feel a small sense of vengeance as he seduced his father’s wife. The cost, however, was not worth the reward. Vanderwood slid their phone back into their jacket pocket and sighed. “Your wife loves you. She’ll come back eventually right?”

“I can’t be certain.” Saeyoung looked up, his glasses halfway down his nose. Tears had started running down his cheeks. Vanderwood had never seen him cry before. They’ve even seen him get shot and just grit his teeth. Now he was tied up, sniffling and sobbing. “I got information but it doesn’t even matter! Taking that bastard down won’t mean anything if I don’t have my family to enjoy the peace with!” His voice was cracking some as he shouted. Saeyoung was hyperventilating, slowly inching towards a mental breakdown. “Well, she can't be too far away, right? Just find her and fix it.” 

“I think I know where she’s hiding. I’m going to get her back. I uhh.. may need some help though.” Vanderwood raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “I guess I can tag along.” Vanderwood smirked, trying their best not to look too invested. Saeyoung clicked his tongue as the restraints Vanderwood had tied around him fell off. “Make sure to have your gun with you.” He said while adjusting his glasses. They almost fell off the arm of the chair they were sitting on. “Woah- why?”

“She’s with Saeran. By the way he looked when he left with her… It’s possible he’s not in a good mental state. If he tries to hurt her, don’t hesitate to capture him. If it comes down to it…” Saeyoung couldn’t say it, but Vanderwood nodded. It took him so long to get his brother back, to accept being a family again. To fall in love. He wasn’t going to let anything take it away. Even if it meant coming face to face with Unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be much longer I promise. A lot of stuff is about to go down so I decided to let this chapter be shorter for the benefit of what’s coming up.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning was like a dream. Saeran waking up with MC in his arms with her expression letting him know she was having a pretty good dream. She had fallen asleep on top of him with her head on his chest. The couch wasn't the most comfortable place for him to sleep. His back was going to punish him for a few days. The fabric also reeked of smoke and alcohol making him feel sick to his stomach. The bright side to this was that being such a small couch, MC had to sleep on top of him. 

A loud thud came from down the hall towards Zen's room. Saeran tried to turn his head as much as he could without disturbing MC. He didn't have to wait long for some clarification as Zen burst out of his room, hair messy and in just sweatpants. He looked like he had seen a ghost with his face pale and covered in sweat. MC started to stir in her sleep from the sudden sounds. 

"Something wrong, Zen?" Saeran asked supporting MC as he sat up, cradling her on his lap while she woke up. "You two need to get out of here! I had a dream! Luciel- I mean, Saeyoung is coming! He's going to have some buff girl with him too, and a gun!" 

"Vanderwood? Wait, wait you said you dreamt this?" Saeran sounded skeptical. Zen shook his head, not wanting to explain his weird half power. "Trust me, if he shows up it's not going to end well. I saw it. There was blood. Someone is going to get hurt if he shows up here and finds you. Please Saeran. Trust me as a friend, I don't want to see you or MC hurt." Zen was panting but still sounded sincere. Saeran nodded and picked MC up in his arms as he stood from the couch. They had slept in the clothes they arrived in, all their stuff was safe inside the car they "borrowed". Zen opened the front door for them and gave Saeran a reassuring nod. "When he gets here I won't tell him anything. Get somewhere safe. If he has a gun it must be serious." 

"I would kill him before he had the chance to hurt her anymore. Thanks, Zen... You're... A good person..." 

Saeran quickly left with and groggy MC. He set her on the passenger side and closed the door, sighing hard. He quickly got in the driver's seat and drove off. He had been trying to figure out where they could go that Saeyoung couldn't reach. The only safe option he could consider was still within the city but had a security system that he knew he could hack and put extra security on. A major plus was that the bomb in the apartment had already been removed. 

MC yawned and stretched as she fully woke up. She had only been partially aware of what was going on as Saeran carried her out of Zen's apartment. Saeran glanced at her briefly while at a stop light. "So does Zen have psychic dreams often?" 

"Not really. Whenever he does it always seems to be bad though." MC shifted in her seat some, trying to get into a comfortable position for stiff body. Saeran nodded, not fully understanding Zen's ability, but being thankful for the warning. Even if Saeyoung wasn't going to be hunting them down it wouldn't have been safe to stay there long. Once they make it to the apartment he could hack into the old system and completely secure the room. It wouldn't be as safe as having a bomb there, but there would be no way Saeyoung could get in. Hopefully. 

He felt like a creepy knowing the way to get to the apartment. He had stopped by often to watch her, also watching her from the cameras hidden around the room. 'God I'm such a weirdo. I can't believe I spent so much time spying on her!' If he weren't focused on driving and not crashing he would have slammed his head through the steering wheel. 

Once they made it the building MC let out a nostalgic sigh. "It's been awhile since I've last been here." She seemed to remember good things, probably falling in love with Saeyoung and all the excitement of meeting the RFA. Him holding a gun to her head was probably not on the list of positive experiences. He wasn't proud of his past but through the year his brother and MC continued to help him cope with everything that happened. 

After they got inside the apartment Saeran made quick work of getting all of the cameras disconnected and his laptop connected to everything necessary to reprogram the security system. MC laid out on the large bed and let out a relaxed sigh. "It's been so long! I kind of missed this place. So many memories were made on this bed!" Saeran looked up from his laptop, eyebrow raised. After realizing what she said her face flushed and she sat up, waving her arms and trying to clarify her statement. Saeran couldn't help but chuckle at her display. "Don't worry MC. I know you're innocent. I saw everything." 

"I guess that means you saw everything with Saeyoung too huh." She sat with her legs crossed watching Saeran as he typed, waiting for him to answer. He breathed in through his nose sharply. Trying to keep his calm facade from breaking. "I did." He tried to keep his voice steady while his thin fingers moved at an inhuman speed. 

He did see everything with Saeyoung. He saw the way he neglected her, yelled at her, pushed her away. All before they had even started dating. He saw how Saeyoung tried to use him as an excuse to be distant and aggressive. His chest started to feel warm as he thought about everything he saw during those short days. Then all the memories of the past year flooded in. The hospitalization, the threats, Saeyoung, and MC... 

His eyes closed themselves. 'He was never right for her. I was made to love her.' His headache was back but it was ignorable. Right now the only thing that mattered was getting the passcodes changed and the security locked down. If Saeyoung really wanted to atone for what he had done Saeran would let him try, he may even forgive him, but he wouldn't let MC near him. She was worth more than his twin could ever try to fathom. 

"What do you want for lunch? We don't have anything here but I can order take out. Maybe we can get Chinese?" MC already had her phone out, scrolling through the nearby food options. Saeran nodded "Chinese if fine. I'm happy with anything you want. I probably won't eat much until I finish this up anyway." He heard MC giggle and she typed something on her phone. "You're just like your brother sometimes."

A loud sound. The laptop hit the hardwood floor, the W key fell off and hit the floor a few inches away with a clicking sound. It had fallen from his lap so quickly he didn't have the time to try and catch it, not that he would have been with his hands frozen with fingers locked into strange jagged positions. "Is your laptop ok?" MC stood from the bed to pick it up but Saeran moved like lightning, snatching the device from the floor and retrieving the lost key with his bare toes. He even had the key back in place before she had even taken a step forward. 'What did she mean just like your brother? Does she mean I'm neglectful? Does she think I'm not showing my emotions. I mean... I'm not so maybe she's right. Maybe I am just like him. I'm just a shorter Saeyoung. I'm just as bad as he is!'

'Quit being so pathetic! You're nothing like him. We're stronger than he is! She'll never see him in us again if we show her how much better we are! Pin her down and prove to her how much more we are than him-'

"Saeran?" He had completely zoned out. She was standing in front of him, leaned over so she could see his eyes. The way her body was angled made her hair curl slightly. His hand moved on its own, running through the soft locks and tangling at the back of her head. His grip was firm but not tugging on her. He moved her closer to him, connecting her lips with his. In one smooth motion, he closed his laptop, set it aside, and got MC straddling his lap all without breaking contact with her lips. She broke the connection and panted softly, gazing down at his green eyes. "Are you sure you can take a break? What about the security system?"

"I'm enough of a security system for us. If anyone tried to get in here I'd kill them before they could even look in your direction." His teeth grazed along the skin of her neck. Once he found a spot he liked he let his teeth sink in, drawing a sharp gasp from her lungs. Her head rolled to the side, giving him more access. A strange sense of power surged through him as he continued to suck and bite at her neck, intentionally trying to leave marks that would last more than a few hours. He wanted to leave evidence on her. After one hard bite, she started to move her hips, grinding against him ever so slightly. Something about the contact ignited him and he stood up while holding her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and held onto his shoulders as he walked towards the bed. His lips came to meet hers as he set her gently on the bed and leaned over her.

He kept his lips on hers, every so often biting softly on her lower lip to pull out small moans. He pushed her back some, resting his knee between her legs while his other leg stayed planted firmly, helping him keep his balance. “Saeran…” She exhaled his name so naturally. As if she had always said it in moments of passion. A quick thought of her screaming his own name while in bed with his brother made him smirk. “Are you thinking something dirty?” Her voice was playful as she spoke. She poked the side of his upturned lips causing him to smile more. “Only a little.” He didn’t wait for a response before kissing her neck, trailing down to her shoulder. He moved the fabric of her shirt down slightly to reveal her collarbone and planted several kisses on the thin skin. MC’s breathing had started to pick up, and her hips kept moving closer to his knee. One of his hands landed on her thigh, squeezing softly, wishing her jeans had already come off. His other hand snaked under her shirt, his fingers cold against her warm skin. His hand cupped her bare breast and he leaned into her to whisper in her ear. “When did you take your bra off?” His question was marked by him taking her earlobe into his mouth and biting gently. MC arched her back into him as she let out a breathy laugh. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice. Just so you know, I never wear a bra at home.”

“Good, I like the sound of that.” He started to play with the hardening bud of her nipple. She moaned through closed lips and laid all the way back onto the bed. Saeran took his hand off her and slipped a finger in the waistline of her jeans. “I want these off.” His demeanor started to shift. He was more than happy letting his darker side take the reins for this moment. “S-Saeran?” She picked up on his voice dropping. He unbuttoned her jeans and pointed at the zipper. “Did I stutter? Should I repeat myself?” He pushed himself away from her and crossed his arms. She quickly removed her pants and went to take off her shirt when him snickering caught her attention and halted her motion. “Did I tell you to take that off?” His amused expression got her to blush, only entertaining him more. “Go ahead. Take it off. Slowly.” His voice commanded and she was happy to obey, inching the fabric up teasingly slow, making him growl in the back of his throat. ‘Touch her touch her touch her!!’ Once her shirt was on the ground he pinned her to the bed, hovering over her and taking her all in. “MC, you’re so beautiful.” Her cheeks flushed. She started to squirm under him, prompting him to take her wrists and pin her hands above her head.

“Impatient? Here I thought I was the one who would be trying to rush this.” He slowly moved his hand down, caressing her breast, down her stomach, stopping right above her panties. “God do I want to just rip these off and take you…” he pulled his shirt off and then started on his pants when black lines crossed into his field of vision. His tattoo. Visible. She had seen it before many times over the year. Peeking out from under short sleeve shirts or that one time she dragged the RFA to the beach and he wore a tank top. Somehow this felt different. In this intimate moment, this disgusting part of him would be visible the entire time. He started to feel sick to his stomach and something warm touched the slightly raised skin of the tattoo. 

“Does it bother you?” His voice had dropped back to its normal pitch. Concern coating his words as he asked. “No. I think it looks fine. Tattoos are kinda sexy in that bad boy kind of way.” His mouth practically tackled hers. She was surprised by his sudden action but quickly adjusted to accept his kiss more comfortably.

‘She doesn’t hate this body! She said it’s sexy! This horrible thing didn’t make her hate me.’ His hands went back to their original task of removing his pants. After his jeans were removed he regained his position over her, moving his head over her neck and collarbone to leave bites and kisses all around the area. One hand slowly pulled her underwear off, dragging the fabric down enough so he could have full access to her body. His fingers hovered over her most private of places, waiting for her. Her panting was broken up by her soft voice “Please… Touch me…” There was no way he could say no to that. He spread her folds with his fingers, admiring her before his thumb locked onto her clit, moving to a rhythm that only Saeran knew the beat to. She arched her back letting him know she was enjoying the work he was doing. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing had quickened to a point where he decided to toy with her opening to see how she would react. His middle finger traced around her entrance drawing small whines from her as she ached for the teasing to end. He happily delved in, letting his long finger slide as far into her as it could. He looked into her eyes to see how she was reacting, pleasantly surprised when he saw her lust filled gaze lingering on him. 

While his finger was able to make her wiggle and let off soft moans he couldn’t keep this going much longer as his own arousal wasn’t letting up in the slightest. “MC, are you enjoying my hand or-“

“I want you inside me, Saeran.” Her demand made him hesitate, not having anticipated the quick response. After blinking a couple of times he removed his boxers. She looked him up and down, letting herself stare at his erection long enough for him to notice. His cheeks started burning. “Ready?” He asked, positioning himself at her entrance, letting the tip be just close enough to feel the heat coming off of her. “Fuck me Saeran.” Without hesitation he pressed into her, gasping as her slick walls squeezed him. A soft ‘fuck’ fell from his lips before he started moving his hips, setting a quick but steady pace. MC reached up to grip the pillow her head was on, digging her nails into the plush item as she moaned with no regard for volume. She doubted the walls were thin anyway. 

Saeran was having a hard time keeping himself from climaxing since he hadn’t had sex in a long time and his hand didn’t do him any favors. He looked at her neck to see the bruises starting to form, bringing a smirk to his lips. His hand ghosted over her throat before letting his fingers slowly clasp around it. The light squeeze of his hand sent her into a moaning, unintelligible mess. Her hips rose from the bed making his dick hit deeper inside. Her eyes rolled back as dizziness aided to the sensations she was feeling in her core. He removed his hand from her neck and watched as she gasped with a deep breath. She soon as she was able to get oxygen his lips were on hers. Her tongue plunged into his mouth, tasting him before he gently bit the muscle. She withdrew her mouth from his and saw the playful grin on his face. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. His pace had started to become more erratic as his thrusts also increased in power. The sound of sweating skin connecting and her moans filled the apartment. She moaned his name after one of his thrusts hit a sweet spot inside her. His eyes lit up and he cupped her cheek. “Say it again. I want to hear you scream for me.” His panting voice and intense gaze made it hard for her to process exactly what he had said, but she knew what he was wanting. “Saeran! Don’t stop!” As she moaned for him her walls spasmed some, forcing a low moan out of him which delighted her. He was getting close yet didn’t feel right not at least bringing her close to her own orgasm. His hand moved to her clit and played with the sensitive bundle of nerves roughly. 

Her screams of pleasure threatened to send him over the edge. “Saeran I’m going to-“ He cut her off with a rough kiss. Her body arched into his and her nailed raked down his back. As she came her walls tightened around him, halting his movements as he tried to contain himself. Their moans mixed together as she slowly came down from her orgasm and he pulled out of her, releasing his warm cum onto her stomach. The two of them regained their breath while making eye contact. 

After a few seconds Saeran glanced down to see the white liquid on her and his brain melted. He was completely unable to do anything but stutter. “I-I-I I’m-m oh god I-I’m so sorry.” He practically fell off the bed and snatched his boxers from the floor, returning to her to gently wipe his seed off of her. His hands were shaking as he made sure to wipe away every drop. MC’s breathing had calmed to a more normal level and she sat up, taking his soiled boxers from him and tossing them aside. She cupped his cheeks and made him look at her. “Don’t let yourself get too worked up ok? It’s fine. I don’t mind. I love you Saeran.” She kissed him gently and laid back down, softly guiding him to lay next to her. He put his arm around her and sighed, his erratic mind calming with her words. “I love you too MC. My angel…” his lips curled up as he let the pet name slip. She giggled and moved his pinkish bangs away from his sweating forehead. She kissed his nose before snuggling into him. As she fell asleep, he hoped she couldn’t hear his heart racing.

______________________________________________________________

 

Zen had been trying to focus on a script when a loud banging at his front door caused him to throw the flimsy paper back down. He’d been hoping this wouldn’t happen and that his dream had all just been a dream. As he approached the door he could hear the familiar voice of his friend on the other side speaking to someone else, though he couldn’t make out what he was saying. He opened the door acting naturally. Red eyes met orange as neither of them was going to be the first to speak. Vanderwood groaned and punched Saeyoung in the back, jolting the man into his smiling persona. “Heya Zen! Come here often?” 

“What brings you here Saeyoung?” Zen tried to smile but it came off as awkward and he knew it. Acting was one thing but lying was a completely different skill set. He stepped back to welcome the two of them inside. This gesture made Saeyoung raise an eyebrow. “Well Vanderwood here came over and just kept going on about how much of a fan of yours they are and I remembered that we’re totally friends so-“

“For the record, I did not.” Vanderwood said as he walked past Zen who closed the door after the two of them came inside. Saeyoung threw himself on the couch while Vanderwood leaned on the archway that leads to Zen’s bedroom. The silver-haired man sighed and sat on the couch next to his friend. “Look if this is about MC I’m sorry. I don’t know where she is.” A convincing performance surely. Saeyoung adjusted his glasses and smiled. “Then why didn’t you answer my texts?” Even though his voice was calm it was laced with a layer of some emotion, rage maybe? Zen couldn’t quite tell. 

Vanderwood silently snuck into the bedroom and glanced around, not seeing or hearing any sign of someone hiding. They came back out completely undetected and watched the two men go back a forth. Zen eventually stood up, exasperated from being interrogated. “I wish I knew where she was! I’m worried sick about her you know.” He looked to Saeyoung whose head was hanging, red hair covering his eyes. “Look Zen, I’m not playing around.” His tone took a complete 180. Zen stepped back, trying to put some distance between them as Saeyoung slowly stood up. “Just tell me where they went. I know they were here!” Saeyoung held up his fist, white and pink hairs in his grip. He had sat on the side that Saeran had laid his head while sleeping. Zen hadn’t even noticed the hairs there. 

Saeyoung cocked his head slightly to the side and smiled playfully. “Now Zen, tell your old pal seven where the RFA’s princess is hiding.” Zen tried to shrug but a strange metallic sound caught his attention, his eyes shifted to try and look behind him, only being able to catch the slightest vision of Vanderwood’s outstretched arm, holding something. His mind raced as he tried to place that sound when it suddenly dawned on him

The cocking of a gun.


	9. Chapter 9

'He really brought a gun?! Why would he need a gun?! What does he want to do with MC?! There's no way he would actually shoot me... I hope.' Zen's heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his throat. There was no way Zen could disarm a trained agent like Vanderwood, stage combat training would only get him so far and even then he knew it wouldn’t really help the situation. Zen redirected his eyes to Saeyoung. "Zen, we have no intention of hurting you. Mary just likes to make things dramatic." Saeyoung stepped forward, forcing Zen to step back. The cold metal of the gun pressed between his shoulder blades. 

"Look I have no idea where they went. Your brother didn't say anything about having a plan. Honestly, it seems like he's just sort of taking shots in the dark and hoping it works out." Zen was telling the truth, and Saeyoung could thankfully tell. Vanderwood lowered the gun and tucked it back into their jacket. "Did she... Act like she missed me?" Saeyoung's voice was quivering. His eyes looked like they were holding back tears and it was obvious by how red the corners of his eyes were that he had been crying earlier. 

While he understood his friends pain the gun sort of made sympathy hard to give. After making sure Vanderwood’s hands were no longer in possession of anything deadly Zen wrapped his arms around Saeyoung, holding him in a tight embrace. He could hear his friend take in a sharp breath that he held, not breathing out for a good few seconds. The contact seemed to break the man, tears started to fall and soak into Zen's shirt as he let out a loud sob. "Look man... She told me a lot of things... I don't know if you two will ever really be able to fix this but I know she loves you. You might just need to suffer for a little while... Atone for your sins you know?" Zen's joke made Saeyoung smile some through the sobs. Through the heavy breathing, he found a way to speak "Saeran has her..."

"Yeah, he does. But Saeran loves you too. Everything that's happened to her is also affecting him. He was there for her when you were- well you know." Saeyoung did know all of this. He let his guilt drive a wedge between him and MC and he just assumed that everything would fix itself once the job was over. Never telling her what happened. Letting his guilt eat away at him until he finally died. He honestly never saw himself crying like a child in Zen's arms in his plan. "Give her time." Zen said as he pulled away from his crying friend and tried to crack a smile. Saeyoung couldn't laugh but he was able to stop the water spilling from his eyes.

"Hey, Seven. An acquaintance of mine just sent me a picture of the car they stole. He saw it downtown." Vanderwood held up their phone to show off the photo. There was no doubt that was one of Saeyoung’s precious cars. He recognized the license plate instantly. Saeyoung practically shoved Zen out of the way and snatched the phone from his partner. He studied the buildings in the picture, trying to pinpoint where exactly they were hiding. "That sneaky bastard..." Saeyoung smacked the phone back into Vanderwood's hand and started towards the door. "Come on, Mary. We have an apartment to break into."

_____________________________________________

The sun had set by the time Saeran woke up. He took in the sight next to him, her hair messy from earlier, dark bruises littering her neck. He was certainly pleased with himself. Remembering that she had wanted to order take out he took out his phone and looked for nearby restaurants that offered deliveries. He was about to dial the number to place an order when the sleeping mass next to him started to move. He looked down at her and smiled as she stretched. “What are you doing?” She asked while rubbing her eyes and fighting back a yawn. He held up his phone and pointed at the Chinese restaurant’s website. “Yay, I wasn’t feeling like getting groceries or cooking anyway.” She snaked her arms around his neck as she spoke. He could feel her bare chest press against his back and her chin rest on his shoulder. All this skin to skin contact was new for him and he loved it. Her fingers traced shapes on his chest as he got lost in her warmth and scent. “So if you don’t feel like cooking what do you feel like doing?” His voice was slurred making it was clear he was completely relaxed by her presence. “Well maybe after we eat we can spend some more time together in bed.” Her warm lips pressed against his neck making a shiver go up his spine. 

The sound of a notification on MC’s phone distracted him, making him remember he was doing something before she started to mess with his senses. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him, giving him the time he needed to order their food. He stood up from the bed and located his boxers and jeans. As he ordered he watched MC read the message she was sent. The look on her face making him nervous as to what was sent to her. Once the order was placed he rushed to her side to see what had happened.

Zen: I’m so sorry! 7 knows where you are! Please be safe! He has a gun!

The moment Saeran processed the message he grabbed MC’s phone and tossed it to the bed, disregarding it once it left his field of vision and taking her hands into his tightly. “I’m not letting him in.” One quick kiss to her forehead and he pulled away. He retrieved his laptop and situated himself on the couch, sitting cross-legged,, wires pouring out of his computer and connected to Rika’s computer. His face had become deadly serious and his eyes fixated on the screen. The sound of keys smacking filled the air completely as if he was able to type at the speed of light. While MC was impressed by his shift to hacker mode she was concerned about him. Even with how strong he was acting she knew inside he must be screaming.

He was screaming inside. ‘A gun?! Who brings a gun to a familial dispute?! You did! You brought a gun last time! You shot him! He’s gonna shoot me and you! He’s gonna shoot MC! We can let him in we have to activate the security system as much as possible! If only the bomb was still here! Maybe I can make a bomb!’ 

His exhale was loud. Tension escaping his lungs as his brain went as fast as it could trying to figure out a plan. Nothing seemed to be the right answer for this situation. He could feel MC’s concerned gaze on him but he managed to shake the feeling away, not having the option of getting distracted now. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her go into the bathroom and could hear the shower start running. The feeling of relief came over him now that she wasn’t in the room to make him feel bad. Wait, why does he feel bad?

With a low groan, he leaned back and ran his hands roughly through his hair, the temptation to rip some out lingering on his fingertips. “How long will it take him to get here from Zen’s house? If he drives as fast as he usually does and doesn’t care for traffic signals it could be about an hour at most…” 

“Fuck…” He breathed out and set his laptop aside, feeling as though the only real option left was to barricade the door. He was about to drag the couch when a knock made him spin around and lock onto the door. He quietly walked towards it hoping that if Saeyoung didn’t get a hint of life on the other side he might just go home. Another knock. Saeran could feel tremors go through his arm as he reached for the handle. With all the readiness to disarm his twin he opened the door to… a very bored looking delivery girl. ‘Just act like a normal human and give her money!’ His movements were robotic at best but he was able to complete the task and get the food he had ordered inside. As he closed the door and looked through the paper bag for everything he heard MC walk out of the bathroom. “Is that dinner? Cause it smells pretty great.” Saeran looked up from the bag to see MC coming towards him in just underwear. Despite having seen here completely bare earlier he felt his face heating up. She took the paper bag from his frozen, sputtering body and started to pull out what she assumed to be her part of the order. 

Saeran’s eyes never left her body. He felt like a horrible pervert watching her as she set up her meal and sat on the couch expecting him to follow. ‘Move idiot!’ An inside force pushed him forward and towards where the rest of the food was. He could feel how red his cheeks were. As he sat next to her she giggled and poked his cheek with her chopsticks. “Don’t be so nervous about seeing me. I like it when you look at me.” Her words played his heart like a harp. 

_____________________________________________

As time past Saeran became increasingly nervous but opted to bury it under his facade. As he lay in bed with MC his fear went through periods of spiking and disappearing completely. She was sleeping, her back pressed against his chest and her bottom occasionally brushing against him in a way to rile him up ever so slightly. He kept his hand firmly on her hip while the other supported his head as he kept watch. He needed to be ready for anything to burst in and try to hurt her. 

‘You can’t stop him with your weak disgusting body. That redhead could pick you up and throw you. Just give up.’ Another headache hit him making him push himself out of bed and stumble onto the floor, leaving him on his hands and knees. A nauseous feeling bubbled up in his stomach making him cover his mouth as he gagged. He attempted to stand back up but the lurching of his stomach forced his legs back down, his head smacking against the bed frame as his knees knocked against the hard floor. He managed to keep the contents of his stomach down as he hissed in pain. He reached for his head to see if he had caused himself another gash and felt relieved when his hand came in contact with nothing wet. A quick glance at the bed showed MC was still, not having been disturbed by his display of incompetence. 

‘If she sees you like this she’s going to laugh so hard. You never-’ His teeth dug into his bottom lip, breaking the skin just enough for the taste of iron to invade his senses. He fought his own body and managed to crawl into the bathroom. With his back against the door, he let out a hiccuping sob. “I need to be ready… Saeyoung might…” 

‘Don’t worry your pathetic little head. I won’t let anyone touch what's mine.’ His body was on fire, it had to be, why else was his skin burning so fiercely. His fingernails dug into the tile floor of the bathroom, chipping as he tried to grab hold on something solid. His entire mouth felt like it was filling with blood, drowning him as he tried to scream. Some invisible force was holding his voice back as his head went from pounding to threatening to explode. The warm tears pouring from his eyes started to run down his neck. He knew fighting wasn’t going to end well but he had to. For her.

_____________________________________________

 

When MC woke she found herself alone in the bed. After scanning the apartment she located Saeran going through his bag of clothes. He pulled a pair of pants out of his bag and examined them. His back was turned to her so she was unsure of what exactly he was doing. She had shifted her position only slightly but the small amount of noise the bedding made caused Saeran to turn around, his eyes locking onto her. The item in his hands became clearer as she was able to see its full appearance. Saeran quickly slid into the leather pants he had been holding and returned his gaze to her. His still shirtless form exuding an aggressive aura.

"Did I wake you?" His voice sounded rougher, almost like he had been eating gravel. "No don't worry. Are you feeling ok? You sound sick." She started to get out of bed but he held his hand up, stopping her with his gesture. "I'm fine. Just hurt my throat is all. Don't worry your pretty little head." His sick smirk caught her attention instantly. even through the darkness of the room the little bit of city light that filtered in through the window illuminated his cruel looking expression. His eyes were bloodshot and tired looking, combined with the strain in his voice she could feel a knot forming in her stomach.. She hadn't felt this kind of fear in so long. This sinking feeling of dread that made her want to stay still and hope he wouldn't be able to see her. "What's wrong baby? You look so sour." He started to approach her, forcing her to scoot back in the bed.

Her sudden movement caught his attention making his grin changed into a straight lipped line. His lips were tight as he sat in front of her on the bed. The air was thick as Saeran rested his hand on her leg, green eyes watching her every breath. “Saeran… Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Why are you asking? Does something seem wrong with me?” The sound of his voice oozed with a malicious tone. MC recognized this voice. It was the same voice he had when she and Saeyoung first got him out of Mint Eye. The same voice from when he came home, always full of threats and violent outbursts. A loud sigh came from him, drawing her attention back to the white haired man. “Are you really going to just sit there and look at me? Fine. I didn’t feel like talking anyway.” His hand on her leg tightened for a moment before he got up from the bed and walked back over to his bag, presumably to find a shirt.

After examining two shirts he settled on a black tank top. He admired himself in the mirror. He touched the cut on his forehead, remembering how his other half had tried so hard to fight back. 

While his head still had a familiar ache overall he considered himself in great health. "You've bulked up some huh Saeran?" He asked himself as he looked at his stomach, also noticing his ribs were no longer visible. His body was still thin but not nearly as close to death as he had remembered being before. His mind started to wander to the woman he left in the bed just minutes before. His hands balled into fists with his nails digging sharply into his palms. "Oh quit whining." He shook his head and hands, ridding himself of the nagging voice in his head. It was hardly audible but he knew it was there, weakly screaming to leave MC alone. 

He made his way to the bedroom keeping quiet so she wouldn't have a chance to hide from him like she tried to earlier. Watching from the corner of the room as she dressed. Eyeing her lower half as she wiggled to get into her jeans. A possessive feeling came over him, making him feel the need to reach out and hold her close to him. If he hadn't been trying to stay quiet he would have slapped himself to clear his mind. He didn't want to be thinking of stupid things while he tried to admire her body.

"Saeran I know you're there. You're breathing really loud." She turned to face him as she pulled her shirt down over her torso, covering the last part of the exposed skin on her stomach. His disappointment was apparent by how his brows lowered. "It just stinks so bad in here I have to breathe through my mouth." After watching MC's expression change to shock he clicked his tongue, pleased with the reacting she gave him. The pounding in his head could easily be ignored when he was enjoying himself this much. 

MC huffed and stomped over to the smug man. He expected her to fight or say something in defiance of his new disposition. Instead, a warm pressure came over his lips. Her eyes glared into his defiantly as she pressed her mouth into his. Instinctively his arms pulled her in, bringing her body close to his. His stomach was churning but his body seemly moved on its own. 

"I know you're only acting like this because you're scared. I trust you'll be able to make it past this." She separated her body from his slowly, expecting him to tighten his hold on her. However, his arms fell limp by his sides. His eyes had glazed over and his lips were still slightly open as they had been during the kiss. A loud noise startled her and sent her right back into Saeran's arms. The man seemed to have snapped out of his trance, holding her tightly against him for a moment before letting go and walking towards where the sound had come from. Before he could get too close the front door flew open hard enough to smash into the wall, denting the drywall.

Saeyoung appeared in the doorway, Vanderwood close behind him. Saeran's eyes picked up on the silver object in Vanderwood's hands. Adrenaline was pumping through everyone in the room. Saeyoung put his hands up as if he was the one being broken in on. "Saeran, it's ok. I'm just here to talk."

"So why is that pathetic excuse for a sidekick with you?" Saeran's words made Vanderwood's eyebrow twitch but they stayed quiet. Saeyoung walked further into the room, trying to look as defenseless as possible. Saeran knew better, not letting his guard down in the slightest. He could tell his twin was trying to trick him in some way. Saeran defensively backed up, not wanting the redhead to get near MC.

"It's been a few days. How are you feeling Saeran?"

"Stop talking asshole."

"It looks like you've changed up your look a bit." A fake smile Saeyoung was wearing enraged Saeran to no end. If he wasn't so focused on being between him and MC he definitely would have attacked by now. Saeyoungs eyes drifted from his brother to the woman behind him. His wife was watching Saeran, the concern on her face made his own mind race. "MC, has he hurt you?" 

The question drew a growl out on Saeran. "Oh, that's rich coming from you!" Saeran shouted. MC shook her head, ignoring the white haired man's outburst. "What do you want?" Her arms crossed. Somehow she had become the most menacing force in the room, her aura even putting Saeran on edge. The warm yellow eyes of her husband gave off a soft glow. She could remember seeing this same look in this room over a year ago, he had been avoiding her and trying to push her away but eventually broke. 

Saeyoung tried to walk past Saeran and embrace his wife. His motion was quickly stopped however by a strong arm coming into contact with his chest and knocking him down. Saeran's quick attack had surprised everyone, Vanderwood held their gun up and kept it trained on Saeran who bared a wicked grin. He leaned down to get in his brother's face "You know, I just keep knocking you down every time we meet. You're such an airhead Saeyoung. You should have learned by now-"

Something hard came into contact with Saeran's jaw, sending him stepping back and trying to steady himself. Before he could fully regain his balance he was on the floor, Saeyoung pinning him down. 

He didn't see his brother over him. He could only see green eyes looking back, his own face glaring back at him. A painful scream erupted from his chest as he latched his hands around his hallucination’s neck and squeezed roughly. As his eyes started to water his vision cleared, yellow replacing green and his features melting back into his brother's. Saeyoung coughed and broke away from the man under him, the falter in their positioning giving Saeran just enough space to flip their bodies and pin his attacker down like he had been moments before. The thought occurred to him that as children they often played like this when they were able. Saeyoung always winning as he had been stronger and more developed. The tears that had been welling up in his eyes finally had the gravity needed to fall as he was over his brother. The tears hitting the cheek of the man he had pinned down. His head and chest ached. He couldn't remove his eyes from his twins. Everything started to become hazy as it dawned on him that he had regained full control over his body. 'You stupid idiot slam his head into the ground!’ 

While Saeran struggled internally Saeyoung struggled under him, eventually glancing to Vanderwood who understood the message his partner was trying to send them. Saeran’s ears caught the familiar sound of a gun being cocked. His blood ran cold when from the corner of his eye he could see the gun pointed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments! There’s only a few chapters left so I want to hear everyone’s thoughts on this fic before it’s all over.


	10. Chapter 10

Bringing a gun to a fist fight was a cheap trick. Saeran had a pretty good feeling that Vanderwood wouldn’t actually take the shot. He knew his brother had a soft spot for him. A small chuckle vibrated from his throat as he locked eyes with his twin, ready to continue their battle. 

“Everyone knock it off!” MC’s voice was loud and stern. Like a disappointed mother, she stood with her hands on her hips. Saeyoung somehow found new strength and pushed Saeran off of him and ran to his wife, placing his hands on her shoulders. Saeran huffed and started to stand up when Vanderwood kicked his lower back, forcing him to stay down. 

Saeyoung went to hug her but a swift punch to the jaw stunned the red haired man and sent him stepping backward. Saeran couldn’t help but smirk after seeing the hit. “You don’t get to play the hero Saeyoung! Did you break in here with backup? And a gun?”

“I was worried about you babe! You ran off with Saeran and I didn’t know if he would-” 

“You thought I’d hurt her?” Saeran interrupted the fight, his voice coming out as a chuckle. “Even unknown isn’t capable of hurting her like you did.” The glint in his eye told Saeyoung that the other part of his brother was waiting for a chance to come out again and continue their fight. Saeyoung looked back to MC, not wanting to humor his deranged twin. “You just don’t have the context. If you had listened to me back at the bunker you would understand.” 

Another hit, this time a loud slap. Saeyoung’s face wasn’t faring too well at this point. “Context? You cheated on me!” Her statement was followed by a loud hum of agreement from Saeran still on his knees. Saeyoung growled and grabbed MC’s wrists to stop her from hitting him further. “Just listen! Please!” His voice was shaking, begging even. 

Saeran saw red. Someone had laid rough hands on her. Pinning her arms down and forcing her to stand still. He was still hyper aware of the weapon pointed at his head, but he was also prepared to take a bullet if it meant prying the hands from her. ‘He’s touching what’s mine! Kill him! What are you waiting for get up!’

MC looked to Saeran. Her eyes met with his mint irises and somehow through her calm expression, Saeran backed down. MC nodded to the submissive male and directed her eyes back to her husband, sighing. “Fine Saeyoung. Start talking.” Her permission brought a smile to her husband’s face. He led her to the bed and sat her down so he could ‘give context’ as he so desperately wanted to. “So I was assigned to a mission with Vanderwood. We needed to gather intel on the prime minister. So Vanderwood was going to seduce his wife to…”

Saeran stopped listening. Prime minister? He cheated on MC with their dad’s wife? A strange nauseous feeling spread through his stomach and lungs. The matter of fact way his brother was speaking wasn’t making the feeling go away either. Every word that left his brother’s lips made him feel all the emotions one could at once. Anger, sadness, hatred, slight jealousy at the revenge. Yet as his mind tried to process everything overwhelming dread clutched at his heart. The woman he loved was sitting there, taking all this in. All the hurt from Saeyoung’s actions probably seeping back into her mind. His white hair covered his eyes as he hung his head. He didn’t want to see MC anyway. After hearing that small bit of information he was sure she would look just as mortified. 

“I’m sorry, do you think that changes what you did?” Her anger had bubbled up again. She stood from the bed and started walking towards her lover when a strong hand gripped her wrist. “MC! Please, I swear I didn’t want to do it!” 

“Then you shouldn’t have!” She tried to pull her arm free but his iron grip refused to let up. She went to slap him again but he caught her other wrist and held her tightly in place. “Why don’t we just go home and we can work all of this out there? What do you say 606?” The air was still. Saeyoung sounded calm, too calm. The look in his eyes screamed insanity. Saeran recognized that look all too well. Saeyoung’s grip on his wife’s wrists tightened to the point where she winced as he tried to pull her to him. “Let go! Stop it!” Saeyoung ignored her shouts and held her in a tight embrace. He roughly grabbed her chin and kissed her, hoping she would come to her senses. 

Watching as the woman he loved struggled against his brother Saeran couldn’t stay still any longer. He quickly got to his feet and rushed to grab his brother’s arm and pull it back, releasing the hold on her chin and twisting the offending arm back to a point where it would be easy to break it. MC was able to break out of the hold on her and stumble back out of reach of her crazed husband. Saeyoung let out a pained whine. His wide eyes locked into her and his strange smile made her stomach tie itself in knots. “MC come on. I love you. I never wanted to hurt you. You should know that. Come back to me please.” She was stunned at how this turn of events had changed him. 

They had spoken a few times of Saeran’s condition. Often coming to the conclusion that Mint Eye had caused his mental instability, or at least unlocking it from deep within him. Somehow in all that time she never considered Saeyoung to have had enough trauma in his past to maybe cause him to snap in a similar way. Saeran lost his brother and went crazy but for Saeyoung it was her to drive him mad. 

The horrified look on her face caught Saeran’s attention. He knew what she was thinking. She had connected the dots. Saeyoung was acting just like Unknown. “Baby don’t look so hurt. I’m gonna make things better I promise.” Saeyoung cooed. He tried to walk forward and hold her again but was soon put in a chokehold by Saeran. 

Vanderwood had also been stunned silent by the way Saeyoung had switched. The normally calm and fun man was now violently thrashing against his brother’s hold. Screaming and practically foaming at the mouth trying to free himself. The force of his movements had knocked them back to the floor where Saeran kept him firmly locked in his hold. Watching his brother break like this made him sick. It was like watching his own breakdown but this time being able to fully see the grotesque way his body contorted. 

He soon realized he wouldn’t be able to hold his brother down forever. He looked to Vanderwood hoping they would be willing to aid him despite being on the other team. “I’m gonna need you to hit him hard enough to knock him out.” MC’s breath hitched at the request he made to the tall brunette. His grip was starting to falter as Saeyoung began to claw at his captor's arm, starting to draw blood as he dug his nails in. Saeran’s plea was answered when Vanderwood quickly stomped over and kicked Saeyoung in the face, knocking him out cold and potentially breaking his nose. 

MC’s back was pressed firmly against the wall her eyes blown wide and looking more afraid than Saeran had ever desired to see. He set his brother’s limp body on the floor and rushed to be with the shaking woman. He gently pulled her away from the wall and into his chest. He could feel her trembling under his touch. Soon he felt his shirt become damp with her tears. ‘I’m so tired of seeing her cry…’ his own thoughts echoed through his mind. Even Unknown was unable to speak after everything. 

Her body became heavy as she stopped being able to support herself. He held to her tightly, not letting her fall as she let out a loud wail. Saeran couldn’t stop his own tears from falling. His adrenaline had worn off and the stress of the struggle had finally become apparent to his tired body. Vanderwood heaved the limp, bleeding Saeyoung over his shoulder. “I’m sorry… I’m taking full responsibility for not seeing the signs earlier. I’m going to get him to the hospital.”

“Thank you…” was all Saeran was capable of saying as the front door closed. A whirlwind of emotions and pain surged through that small apartment. MC’s cries were all that was left of the ordeal. Yet he felt a strange peace come over him. “Shhh… it’s going to be ok. We’re going to be ok.” He tried to soothe her. She was tearing her voice apart with her distressed cries. He was content with holding her until she tired herself out from sobbing. It was the least he could offer right now. 

 

He held her for close to an hour before she had calmed enough for him to pick her up and take her into the bathroom. He filled the bathtub up with warm water and sat on the edge of the porcelain tub as she undressed and sank into the heat. She closed her eyes and let the water hold her. Saeran ran his fingers through her hair, he was shaking some. “I wish I could have-” 

“Hush Saeran. What’s done is done.” Her voice was hoarse but her words were true. No amount of hindsight could change what their lives had just endured. He couldn’t help but think about it though. He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind, looking down at MC as she laid in the tub, her eyes opened and looked back into his. “Join me… I need you.”

There was no way he could say no. He peeled his sweat and tear soaked clothes from his body and positioned himself behind her. She melted into his chest and let him wrap his arms around her. They soaked in the silence. Saeran occasionally twirling some of her hair around one of his fingers. 

Even if it hurt now he had a feeling happiness would soon be within reach for them. He looked down at his lover to see her starting to nod off. He gently poked her cheek and whispered in her ear once she opened her eyes. “Come on. Let’s get to bed.” While MC wanted to she found her body incredibly drained. Saeran was fine with carrying her. After she dried off and wrapped a towel around herself she let Saeran pick her up and take her to the bed. She was surprised he still had the strength left, and if he was being honest he didn’t. Once she was on the bed he fell down next to her, his face pressed deeply into the pillow. 

Time will pass. This will heal. “MC.”

“Hm? What is it Saeran?”

“I love you.” He threw his arm over her in a weak attempt at cuddling. He didn’t have it in him to move anymore so this would have to do. He felt soft lips press to his forehead. “I love you too.” 

Exhaustion was trying to force Saeran’s mind to shut off and let him sleep. However, he was too busy trying to figure out what would happen with Saeyoung. While a small part wanted to kill him for hurting MC in any capacity seeing his brother break the same way he had so long ago made his mouth taste bad. He had a feeling a divorce was inevitable. MC had clearly made her choice on that matter. The overall mental state of his brother worried him, but he knew that Saeyoung had always been stronger. The older twin would get better. Move on. Maybe even learn from his mistakes somehow. 

Saeran looked to the sleeping woman next to him. His eyelids felt heavy but the desire to see her peaceful expression kept him awake just long enough to take her in. If he wasn’t so tired he was sure his heart would be racing. ‘Yeah… it’ll get better.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end! But don’t be too down. I’m going to keep writing Mystic Messenger fics. That’s where all of you come in! I made a poll to find out which of these wonderful messenger men should be the focus of my next fic. 
> 
> If you would like to please vote! The new fic will start the same day the last chapter of this story ends. Better vote soon. There’s only so much left.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd3GAdWihsaRxqzy-u5GIjdGE7ULUelSaN2RDhhcgmx_fKJzA/viewform?usp=sf_link


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot to unpack here. This is in part the last chapter. There will be a epilogue of sorts after this one.

The following days had a tension to them. While the dread of being hunted down had been resolved it was now replaced with a cloud of sadness. Both of them trying to act normal but knowing that their lives had been fundamentally changed forever. Saeran looked at the text Vanderwood had sent him containing all the information for the hospital Saeyoung was being kept at. 

After his injuries were treated he was kept for a mental evaluation. Coincidentally at the same hospital Saeran had been in after being affectionately kidnapped. MC seemed to take the news well while she was on the phone but soon after ending the call she fell to her knees. No tears were able to come out though. She had exhausted all the emotions in her body while trying to cope with… Well with everything. Saeran heard the sound of her knees hitting the floor and he dropped what he was doing. Literally, dropped the plate he was washing in the sink and went to her side, putting his arms around her gently in an attempt to comfort her. 

He had his suspicions on what the call had been about when she told him it was Vanderwood. "Do you want to go visit him?" Saeran asked as he slowly helped her stand back up. He went to wipe away any tears but noticed she hadn't cried at all, her face wasn't even red like she was about to cry, just expressionless. "No. Not yet. I'm scared to. I'm afraid it'll be just like when you were..." She closed her mouth tightly, looking upset that she had brought up the past at this moment. Saeran knew what she meant. When he had been in the hospital he was a complete wreck. Even after Saeyoung had dragged him to the bunker he was just as violent and dangerous.

Two weeks after being brought home: 

Saeran is always uncomfortable and constantly annoyed. At this point, he had locked himself in the room that Saeyoung let him have. He sat on his bed, back against the headboard holding his knees to his chest. The emotions running through his head kept swaying between hatred and depression. He wanted to keep trying to fight and maybe kill Saeyoung but he had started to feel unusually weak. Probably because he had been refusing to eat coupled with the blood loss he had endured from his ‘episodes’. 

Looking down at the red marks on his arms he sighed. He was so tired of fighting himself and knew Saeyoung was probably tired of being yelled at and attacked. 'I could just slip away. They wouldn't really notice if I did. They could just be happy together.' he dug through his bedside drawer for anything sharp enough to break the skin-

 

"Saeran are you ok?" MC's voice called him back from his memory. Her concerned eyes relaxing once she noticed he was back in reality. "You zoned out for a while there." She brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss. Saeran relaxed into her, not realizing he had been so stiff in the first place. He hadn’t dissociated that hard without unknown being somewhat active. He tried to cover it with a reassuring "I couldn't be better." With a soft peck on her forehead, he started off back to the kitchen where he had been doing dishes. A wave of relief passed through him when he saw none of the plates chipped from him dropping one earlier. 

MC sat on the couch and started to flip through the channels to find something to watch to clear her mind of everything. Zen's face flicked by on two different channels for some commercials he had done. Saeran made a mental note to thank the actor properly for everything he had done. 'I could make dinner for the three of us. Or maybe we could invite all of the RFA. MC would like that. It's been a while since everyone's been in one place.' He was sure it wouldn’t be too hard to cook for so many people. He had cooked for the three of them before…

Again his mind went to Saeyoung. Something in him was drawing him to his brother. He felt so weak willed. MC was taken aback when she heard a low whisper. "I want to go see him." The air became still between them with an awkward weight. He knew MC would feel uncomfortable seeing her husband in such a state. "You don't need to come with me if you don't feel up for it... This is... Something I need to do." He tried to sound apologetic but instead of words of forgiveness, he heard her quick footsteps followed by warm lips pressed to his. "I get it. Tell him- Tell him I said hi." Her hesitation caught on his ears and he nodded. After giving her another soft kiss he found it hard to leave. Somehow he was able to pull away. As he dragged himself out the door he turned back to her, a sweet smile on her face and she waved him goodbye. “I love you.” She said warmly. He knew his cheeks had flushed with her declaration. He would never get used to her saying that to him. As the words left his mouth he couldn’t help but smile as he spoke: “Love you too.” 

Saeran's feet hit the pavement in time with the pounding in his chest. Walking to the hospital might not have been the best choice but this time was useful for helping organize his thoughts. The usual screaming in his head was oddly silent considering he was on his way to see Saeyoung. The tightness in his chest was probably related to the silence. Unknown clearly didn't want to go. Saeran didn't really want to go either. He knew that it would be painful and potentially triggering, but he had to. Saeyoung needed him right now.

As he entered the hospital a flood of emotions caused him to stop moving. The sounds and smells around him reminding him of the time he spent in a hospital. With his heart pounding, he managed to move forward. Getting to Saeyoung's room was a blur. He obviously went up an elevator at some point but couldn't remember when or how long it took him to make it to this door. Without knocking, he opened it and immediately his eyes locked onto his twin's form.

Saeyoung was sitting up, his head hanging with red hair covering most of his face. The man's signature yellow glasses sat on the table next to the bed. Saeran noticed some of his fingers were bandaged. The thought of his brother waking up and trying to claw at anything in reach to get away pained him because he remembered doing the same. A long, soft sigh came from the redhead making Saeran realize he had fully entered the room. "Why are you here?" Saeyoung's voice was so hoarse it sounded like speaking was hurting him. 

The weight in Saeran's chest made him want to fall to his knees and sob. His stoic outer shell held him up and forced him over to the bedside. "I wanted to see you." Saeran could feel the yellow eyes glaring into his soul. "Did MC come too?"

an audible swallow from Saeran was enough of an answer. Saeyoung sighed and brushed his hair out of his face while he straightened his posture. "I didn't expect her to forgive me. I don't think she ever will." Even through the hushed sound of his strained voice, the sadness persisted. It tugged at Saeran's heart and his legs finally gave up, sending him down into a chair by the bed. "I'm sorry Saeyoung I-"

"It's not your fault."

Saeran opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. His brain, however, was running faster than he could keep up. 'How is it not my fault? I took her from you. You two might have worked it out. I got in the way. I ruined my brother's marriage.'

"I can see you thinking. You can't blame yourself. I fucked up." Saeyoung's expression held no hostility or anger, just sorrow. The two sat in silence. Saeran couldn't stop his leg from bouncing from all the nervous energy his body had stored up. A low chuckle came from Saeyoung, his eyes lighting up some as he glanced towards his brother. The younger twin shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "I'm glad you're ok... Relatively... I was worried you might be worse off." Saeran could still remember how violent his brother's eyes looked before Vanderwood stepped in. 

"When I first woke up I'm pretty sure I bit a nurse." Saeyoung's laugh was infectious, pulling a low chuckle from Saeran. Saeyoung took his glasses from the side table and put them on, adjusting them slightly to fit more comfortably on the bridge of his nose. "If MC wants a divorce I understand. I get that you two got very close."

"You're taking me having sex with your wife well." The brief moment of silence between them should have felt heavy, awkward, but it didn't. Saeyoung was emotionless. His eyes left his brother's and gazed at the wall in front of him. Saeran turned his head to see what his brother was looking at. A red stain, just Saeyoung's height marked the wall. 

"No, I'm pissed about it." The sudden voice brought Saeran back to looking at his brother. The red haired man continued "She was so upset with me. I can't fault her for that. You were there when I wasn't. I can't say that I don't want to strangle you right now.” Saeyoung held his hands together tightly, squeezing to the point that his knuckles turned white. “After thinking about it though... I'm glad she ran to you and not Zen or Jumin. I can trust you'll take care of her... Even better than I did."

"You were doing pretty good up until that last bit." Saeyoung laughed at his brother's deadpan comment. Saeran let out a shallow sigh as he stood up, ready to leave. Before he could move he had to force himself to tell his brother "MC still loves you."

"I still love her too." Saeyoung's voice carried so much sadness. Saeran wanted to hug his brother, try to maybe hold him together with pure force. He knew better than anyone that doesn't really work. As he left the hospital the guilt that had been weighing heavy in his heart started to lighten. Despite everything, his brother was trying to be mature. He knew that Saeyoung was probably just acting put together so MC wouldn't worry. His face felt warm like he was going to cry, but no tears ever fell. Just an uncomfortable feeling of pressure in his nose and eyes. 

Once Saeran made it back to the apartment he felt more at ease. MC had made lunch and the smell was still lingering in the air. MC slid into the room, her socks letting her glide skillfully. "How did it go?" Her curiosity was expected but he didn’t really have an answer. In hindsight, he should have thought of something while walking back. Saeran wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "It went better than expected. He's doing the best that someone in this situation could be." She pushed back some to look at his face, trying to find if he was lying or hiding something. Saeran's usual plain expression didn't seem to hold anything but the truth. A soft sigh left her lips before she smiled. "I'm glad. I want to visit him. Maybe in a few days though. There's still a lot on my mind."

"Understandable. Are you going to get a divorce?" The question caused her to hide her face in his chest. He tightened his embrace around her, regretting asking about it so abruptly. ‘Stupid! The poor girls probably traumatized and here you are asking questions like that!’ He shook the voice from his head and ran his hand up and down her back. He wanted to make this right. The entire situation was a cluster fuck and she was getting the majority of the stress. He wants to help her relax, maybe clear her mind of everything for a few moments. He had an idea, it may not be the best time for what he was thinking but he was willing to try. "Forget about that for now. Let me do something for you." She looked up at him, her head cocked slightly to the side. “What do you want to do?” She asked. 

Releasing his embrace, he took her hand and led her to the bed. She sat on the edge and watched as Saeran got on his knees in front of her. His eyes were dark, full of visible lust. The corners of his eyes were red though, telling her he must have been rubbing his eyes before coming home. “Saeran what are you-” Her voice cut off when his fingers slipped into the waistband on her jeans, he gently pulled the denim from her hips and down past her knees. His green eyes flicked back up to hers as he got the jeans completely off. Her skin felt hot under his cold hands as he ghosted them up her thighs. He smirked mischievously at her before saying “You ok with this?” The seductive tone in his voice made it hard for her to speak. She nodded quickly, turning his smirk into a pleased grin. Her arms moved on their own, pulling her sweater off over her head and tossing it aside. A chuckle escaped from Saeran’s mouth. “Do you ever wear a bra?” His laughter was halted when she spread her legs, her half lidded eyes and sly smile made the tightness in his pants more uncomfortable. Despite how much he wanted to bury himself in her he kept his head in check. ‘Please her, you can wait.’ His determination was apparent. While she couldn’t 100% tell what he was thinking she knew it had to have been something good. 

With one swift motion from Saeran, her underwear was off and discarded alongside her jeans. His fingers gently caressed the inside of her thigh before lightly tracing her folds. He could see her muscles tense up from the contact. He leaned in, dragging his tongue slowly over her heat. A quick flick of his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves caused her back to curve up into an arch. While he lapped and sucked on her clit her fingers became tangled in his white hair. Her nails against his scalp sent shivers down his spine. As he continued his assault on her clit he slipped two fingers inside her wet hole. She let out a beautiful whimper at the sensation. Her heavy breaths and tightening grip encouraged him. His own moans vibrating over her and pulling more moans from her lungs. “S-Saeran, please… I’m so clo-”

The sudden loss of contact made her snap to attention. She sat up so fast she felt light headed. Saeran got up from his knees and wiped his mouth, smirking in a way that, for a moment, made MC feel like unknown had come back out. His green eyes looking down at her with a playful gaze. He slowly sucked her juices off his fingers. “Not yet, angel.” His voice was rough, tantalizingly so. He pulled his shirt off over his head and quickly got out of his pants and boxers. As he moved onto the bed, hovering over her she scooted back, allowing him more room to situate himself between her legs. He positioned the tip at her entrance, looking to her for the go ahead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded, his dick sliding into her immediately after. A low moan from both of them bounced off the walls. Saeran set a steady pace with his thrusts, her hips moving in time with him to aid in the sensation. A soft tug to the back of his head got Saeran to open his eyes, that he didn’t remember closing, and look down at MC. Her mouth open and tongue almost sticking out as she breathed hard through her moans. An erotic sight for sure that got him thrusting harder into her, drawing pleased screams from her. She sounded like music, though the neighbors may not agree with that sentiment. “I love you, Saeran!” Her voice was a mix of breathlessness which pushed him over the edge. 

“Say it again.” He commanded lovingly. “I love you!” She almost couldn’t get the words out before his lips were locked onto hers. His tongue barging in her mouth and taking her tongue hostage. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he slipped his arms under her back. Their bodies as close as they could physically be, moving in sync as if choreographed. Saeran pulled his head back, taking in new air that he didn’t steal from her lungs. “Saeran please don’t stop! I’m so close!” Her nails dug into his shoulder blades. All he could do was nod. With another blissful scream from her, the two of them climaxed together. Breathing in time with each other as they came down from their high. “I love you, MC.” He couldn’t help but let a small chuckle out as he looked her over, body sweaty and hair a mess. She smirked, “What’s with that look huh?” 

“You’re just such an angel. Even after sinning.” He slowly pulled out of her, kissing her lovingly as he got out of the bed. Once their lips were unconnected she laughed. “Don’t call it sinning! You’re not even religious so why do you care about premarital sex?” She flipped onto her stomach, watching him as he went into the bathroom to wipe the fluids off himself. Saeran was silent, only giving her a look from the corner of his eye. When he crawled back onto the bed with her he took her in her arms and sighed. “Well marry me and we won’t have to sin I guess.”

“I thought you weren’t religious.” 

“You make me feel like it sometimes. I serious though.” Prolonged silence. Saeran didn’t move a muscle, he could feel MC thinking. “Really?” With her hands on his chest, she pushed back, looking into his eyes. “Yes. I guess I’ve loved you for so long I just… Want that… This.” He pointed between them and sighed. “Saeran… After everything is settled. Emotionally and legally… Yes.” 

“I love you MC.”

I’ve always loved you from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. Kinda. 
> 
> Please comment it really does help with editing the chapters and also make me feel good.
> 
> Since this bad boy is ending/over I'm going to be starting a new fic but I'm an indecisive guy so- I made this poll that you can take and tell me which Mystic Messenger character you want to be the focus of the next thing I write. The first chapter of the new fic will be posted the same day as the epilogue for She Belongs to Me.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd3GAdWihsaRxqzy-u5GIjdGE7ULUelSaN2RDhhcgmx_fKJzA/viewform?usp=sf_link


	12. Epilogue

Saeran did not spend hours slaving over a hot stove to be met with this kind of disrespect. Yoosung had, without asking, taken a sip of the soup that was still simmering in the pot and made a comment about not liking mushrooms. The blonde set the spoon down and turned his attention to the stressed out redhead whose eye was twitching comically. “Saeran, you good?”

“If you don’t like it then don’t eat. Also get out of here. I know you didn’t wash your hands.” Saeran snatched the spoon up from the counter and tossed it in the sink. Yoosung’s eyes lit up and started to smile like an idiot. “That’s the most you’ve ever said to me in three years!” The smaller man’s excitement caused Zen to practically appear into kitchen gasping. Saeran rolled his eyes and finished the meal he had been working on for the group as the two men behind him prattled on. He tried to ignore the antics until Zens hand came into his peripheral vision, touching his head lightly. ‘What the hell is he doing?’

Zen’s expression lit up. “See, I told you!” The actor said in a bragging tone. Right. It’s been a while since he was truest repulsed by being touched. Even so, he wasn’t a fan of these two messing around. The thought of drowning himself in the soup crossed his mind.

“Could you two stop picking on my husband and let him finish the dinner her so kindly decided to make for you?” MC looked at the two as if they were children. Yoosung looked down at his feet just like a guilty toddler. Her hands moved to her hips, her threatening mother like aura getting both of them to leave the kitchen and join the rest of the RFA in the living room. She laughed and shook her head, moving some hair from her face as she approached Saeran. “How’s it coming along? It smells pretty great.” She glances around at the completed dishes, then landing on the oven which had the last part of the meal inside, so tantalizingly close to being done. “I didn’t expect everyone to be here so early.” He ran a hand through his hair. It had grown out more than he had liked, his bangs falling past his nose when not properly tucked behind his ears or slicked back. He leaned his back against the counter, MC taking this as an invitation to wrap her arms around his neck and use him for support as she lazily leaned into him. She played with the tips of his hair, admiring the shiny natural red that had grown back in the last couple of years. She planted a light kiss on his lips, earning an affectionate smirk.

“Hey you love birds, don’t go burning anything!” Zen shouted from the living room. “Please refrain from shouting at our hosts. It’s rather-“

“Never mind burn the trust fund baby’s food!” Zen’s frustration with Jumin was apparent in his voice. The suit clad Jumin huffed and crossed his arms. Saeran raised an eyebrow and MC playfully slapped his chest. “They aren’t dating stop making that face.” She giggled and pushed away from him. “I’ll start taking this to the table. It’s fine if not everything is out at once. Don’t stress too much, this is supposed to be fun.” She pecked his cheek with a soft kiss and grabbed one of the finished dishes.

After she was out of the kitchen he noticed how much tension he was holding in his neck and shoulders. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax some before the get together really started. Hours of being around a large group of people drained him and made it hard for him to socialize. When it came to the members if the RFA he had gotten better at being around just them, but at the parties surrounded by the energetic members as well as enthusiastic guests… Well, it was mentally taxing. A soft hum from his phone vibrating in his pocket caught his attention and he pulled the device out, seeing a message from Saeyoung. He unlocked his phone to see the full thing, with a picture included.

_Hope you all have fun tonight! Turkey is kinda cold right now but Me and Madam Vanderwood are having fun!_

The picture showed Saeyoung wearing night vision goggles while holding up a peace sign. He had a very upset looking Vanderwood in a headlock as well. After a recovery period, Saeyoung dived head first into work, constantly going on missions with Vanderwood and disappearing for months at a time. At first, Saeran was concerned about his brother, worried he had some kind of deathwish driving him into these missions. If this is how Saeyoung wanted to live then Saeran wouldn’t try to stop him. Ultimately Saeyoung took the divorce and subsequent remarrying of his wife unsettlingly well. MC was adamant on her and Saeran not dwelling on it.

Saeran cracked a sad smile and took a photo of everyone sitting around the dining room table, laughing and eating. Yoosung looked like he might be choking but other than that it was a perfect picture. He sent it in reply to his brother’s message and saw that he read it instantly. With that, he locked his phone and dropped in back into his pocket. He took the soup he had been watching over to the table and took a seat next to MC. Jumin patted at the sides of his mouth with his napkin and called over to MC for her attention. “I have a suggestion for a party guest you could invite to our next event.” He was about to continue when Jaehee put her hand up. “We agreed on no business tonight.” Her statement caused Jumin to sigh. “I consider the RFA more charity work than business.” Jumin waited for a response from MC or Jaehee.

Zen groaned and leaned over to Saeran. “Next time don’t invite him.” The actor loudly stage whispered to the redhead next to him. Saeran couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, making Jumin glare daggers Zen.

A soft pressure on his leg caused Saeran to look over at MC who had her other hand over her mouth as she laughed at the antics of the two petty men slinging passive aggressive comments across the table. With a glance around the room, it was clear everyone was enjoying themselves. A warm feeling settled in his chest. It was much different from how he felt toward this group so many years ago

Hate, contempt, murderous intent… It was embarrassing to think back on. He looked down at his hand, holding chopsticks between fingers that once typed away at a keyboard in a dark room with nothing but a computer to light his surroundings. Now sitting surrounded by the RFA with a loving wife beside him. It all felt surreal. Even without his brother here, it was still a pleasant way to spend a night. He leaned over and kissed MC’s cheek, leaving her cheeks flushed. Yoosung whistled while wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Saeran ignored the blonde and shuffled his chair over to be closer to MC.

The night carried on after dinner with laughter and merriment. Some talk of the next party sprinkled into the mix. Saeran felt a vibration in his pocket and took out his phone to read the message from Saeyoung. No text, just another photo of him buried in some sand presumably taken by Vanderwood. He showed the picture to everyone when another message came in. It wasn’t from Saeyoung though. It had come from another number. Saeran hadn’t noticed until Zen pointed at the screen, a concerned look in his eyes. Saeran turned the device towards him.

_I sure hope you’re having fun. Soon that will all be mine…_

Saeran’s heart began to race as he read the text. As his eyes began to gloss over another message came in from the same number

The phone fell from his hand onto the rug face down. Zen stood up concerned as the redhead began to hyperventilate. MC put her arm around him with one hand on his chest. Zen picked up the device to see what could have caused such a reaction in his stoic friend.

  _Best wishes - Unknown_

**Author's Note:**

> Well we’ve come to the end of this work.
> 
> Or have we?! - yes. While I do intend on creating a sequel to this fic I am going to be taking a break from it. If you are interested in the continuation please let me know! Supply and demand after all.
> 
> And as promised my new Mystic Messenger fic has been posted at the same time as this chapter! “Roses and Violets” is another Saeran fic as requested by the poll (in a landslide). You can read that fic here: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016786
> 
> Also I have a Mystic Messenger tumblr where I post one shots from requests I get. exact-translation.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fic, your support, and wonderful comments along the way.


End file.
